into the new word
by chen21ina
Summary: Jongdae menepati janji nya pada Sehun , kini Sehun adalah prioritas utama nya . Namun tanpa ia sadari Sehun tetap membutuhkan sosok seorang eomma . Apa jadi nya jika Jongin sahabat baik Sehun pindah ke samping apartemen nya bersama dengan sang eomma yang masih memiliki jiwa muda.
1. Chapter 1

Author : chen21ina

Title : Into The New World

Sequel Panggil Aku Ayah

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim sehun

Xiumin

Kim Jongin

Rated :T

Jongdae tersenyum menatap foto wanita yang sangat di cintai nya, Kim Minseok . Walaupun usia nya semakin menua namun ingatan nya tentang wanita itu tidak akan pernah pudar . Senyuman Jongdae semakin lebar saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluk nya .

"Sehun-ah berhenti memeluk appa , jika para gadis melihat mu seperti ini bisa hancur reputasi mu sebagai kapten tim basket " bukan nya melepaskan pelukan dari sang ayah Sehun justru makin mempererat nya .

"Biarkan saja appa , seorang kapten pun ingin memeluk ayah nya . " Jongdae tersenyum ia sangat bahagia memiliki Sehun di samping nya , tidak akan pernah lagi ia mengabaikan putra nya ini . tidak akan pernah . Namun berbeda dengan Jongdae , Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang . Memang selama lima tahun ini Jongdae menepati janji nya , ia berubah menjadi ayah super . Tidak pernah ada sedikit pun hal yang terlewat kan jika itu menyangkut tentang Sehun , tapi Sehun tetaplah seorang anak remaja yang tidak hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang dari sang appa tanpa ia sadari ia sangat merindukan sosok eeomma .

"Astaga Jongin apa yang kau lakukan !" Jongdae dan Sehun saling bertatapan saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar . Karena penasaran akhirnya kedua lelaki beda usia itu pun membuka pintu untuk melihat ada kejadian apa di depan apartemen mereka . Ah sebagai catatan Jongdae dan Sehun kini tinggal di sebuah apartemen , belajar dari pengalaman dulu Jongdae hanya takut jika suatu ketika ada orang asing yang ingin mencelakai nya dan Sehun lagi . Setidak nya jika mereka tinggal di apartemen itu lebih aman karena ada petugas keamanan yang siap siaga 24 jam penuh .

"Jongin ?" Sehun menaikan sebelah halis nya ketika melihat Jongin teman sekelas nya lah yang berbuat gaduh .

"Oh Haii Sehun !" Jawab Jongin kelewat ceria , tanpa memperhatikan raut tidak suka dari wanita di sebelah nya .

"Teman mu ?" tanya Jongdae dan Sehun mengangguk .

"Kau pindah kemari ?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya dan di hadiahi anggukan semangat oleh Jongin .

"Dan kau tau , aku pindah tepat di sebelah apartemen mu Sehun-ah "

"Ehhem permisi , tapi mengobrol nya bisa di lanjutkan nanti saja ? kami harus membereskan barang-barang " Jongdae, Sehun dan Jongin pun menoleh kearah sumber suara . Suara wanita itu terdengar tegas dan menakutkan . Tidak ingin membuat suasana buruk Jongin segera berlari memasuki apartemen nya yang baru dengan membawa kardus berisi beberapa barang milik nya .

"Noona jangan terlalu galak pada Jongin , tadi aku yang menyapa nya terlebih dahulu . Maaf kalau itu membuat acara membereskan barang milik kalian jadi terhambat " Sehun berujar ia merasa tidak enak karena nya Jongin jadi kena marah.

"Noona ?" wanita itu mengulang panggilan Sehun pada nya .

"Kau ini noona nya Jongin kan ?" Sehun kembali bertanya .

"Eomma kenapa masih disini ?" Jongdae yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton kini membulatkan mata nya saat mendengar Jongin memanggil eomma.

"Perkenalkan nama ku adalah Xiumin dan aku adalah eomma nya Jongin " Sehun dan Jongdae saling tatap . Benarkah wanita itu ibu nya Jongin ? berarti minimal usia nya sudah kepala 3 sedangkan xiumin terlihat seperti wanita berusia dua puluhan .

"Oh aku Kim Jongdae appa nya Sehun . Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan putra ku tadi " Jongdae segera mengambil alih situasi .

"Baiklah kami permisi " Setelah itu Jongin dan Xiumin pun menginggalkan Sehun dan Jongdae yang masih terkejut di tempat nya .

"Appa kau percaya jika itu ibu nya Jongin ? "

"Seperti nya tidak "

.

.

Tok

Tok

Xiumin menghentikan kegiatan nya yang sedang memasak , setelah mematikan kompor ia pun berjalan menuju pintu .

Ceklek

"Permisi apakah Sehun ada di dalam ?" Xiumin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae . Wanita itu membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Jongdae bisa masuk . Sejak Jongin pindah ke apartemen , Sehun memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu nya di apartemen Jongin . Karena Jongdae sering kali pulang malam membuat nya merasa tidak betah sendirian di rumah akhirnya ia selalu main ke tempat Jongin. lalu saat Jongdae pulang laki-laki itu hanya akan menemukan apartemen yang kosong dan langsung memanggil sang putra untuk pulang.

"Anda baru pulang ? " Xiumin bertanya dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk "langsung mencari Sehun ?" kini Jongdae mengangguk lagi . Setelah meletakan segelas teh hangat untuk Jongdae , Xiumin pun berjalan ke arah kamar Jongin .

"Hun-ah ayah mu sudah menjemput" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari permainan games di smartphone nya ke arah Xiumin, tidak menunggu lama laki-laki berkulit putih itu pun sudah duduk disamping appa nya .

"Kalian mau langsung pulang ? makan malam lah dulu disini aku sudah memasak "

"Benar kata eomma , makan malam dulu . Masakan eomma ku adalah yang terbaik , kalian harus merasakan nya ! " Jongin tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung memeluk Xiumin .

Mereka berempat makan dalam tenang ah mungkin tidak keempat nya karena Jongin sedari tadi tidak bisa diam .

"Aku tidak suka sayur eomma " Jongin melenguh manja , mungkin jika ini di sekolah Sehun akan senang hati memukul kepala Jongin . Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu bersikap sangat manja seperti ini .

"Astaga Jongin berhenti lah memilih-milih makanan , kau tau di luar sana banyak anak yang justru ingin merasakan enak nya sayuran . Tapi kau malah membuang nya begini " Jongin hanya mencibir mendengarkan nasihat ibu nya .

"Loh Sehun juga tidak suka sayur ?" Kini perhatian tertuju pada Sehun , yang di tatap hanya tersenyum malu .

"Oh Tuhan kenapa anak jaman sekarang susah sekali makan sayuran " Keluh Xiumin " Kalian tahu tidak jaman eomma masih muda dulu harga daging itu sangat mahal , jadi kami memakan sayuran hasil dari kebun maka dari itu aku sampai sekarang sangat sehat " lanjutnya .

"Appa tidak bisa memasak ahjuma " Jongdae tersedak makanan nya saat mendengar penuturan jujur Sehun " Kalau appa memasak rasanya akan sangat luar biasa, jadi kami lebih sering memesan makanan fast food atau memasak ramen, jadi aku tidak terbiasa makan sayur. "

"Astaga Kim Jongdae ! jadi selama ini kau memberi makanan untuk putra mu fast food atau makanan dari restoran begitu ? Untung Sehun tetap menjadi anak tampan dan pintar . Apa kau tidak tahu penting nya sayuran . " Jongdae hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal , baru kali ini ia tahu jika xiumin memiliki sisi cerewet karena biasa nya mereka hanya bertegur sapa biasa . Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka duduk dalam satu meja .

"Lalu apa yang kau makan jika sarapan hun-ah ?" Xiumin kembali bertanya .

"Susu dan sereal , sarapan terbaik ku sandwich " Ucap Sehun, kali ini Xiumin mengelus dada nya lalu melihat tajam ke arah Jongdae .

"Sehun-ah mulai besok jika kau bosan dengan menu sereal atau sandwich datang lah kemari untuk sarapan "

"Tidak perlu xiumin-ah . Terima kasih untuk tawaran nya " Jongdae menolak halus , rasa nya ia sedikit kesal . Tidak tahukah xiumin bahwa Jongdae sudah mati-matian mengurus Sehun dan sekarang hanya masalah menu makanan saja wanita itu seakan menuduh nya sebagai ayah yang becus mengurus asupan gizi untuk anak nya .

"kalau ajushi mau , mulai besok ajushi juga sarapan saja disini " Jongin akhir nya membuka suara setelah dari tadi menjadi penonton .

Namun Xiumin adalah seorang wanita yang peka , ia dapat merasakan perasaan tidak suka pada penolakan Jongdae tadi . Mungkin laki-laki itu merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan nya .

"Maafkan aku , aku tidak bermaksud apa pun " Sehun merasa hati nya teriris melihat wajah sendu Xiumin . ini mengingat kan nya pada Minseok dulu saat eomma nya masih hidup ia pun sering di marahi jika tidak memakan sayuran yang sudah di masak.

.

.

"Tidak ! Appa tidak mengizinkan mu " Jongdae berucap penuh penekanan.

"Ta-tapi "

"Sekali appa bilang tidak yah tidak ! " Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya , ia baru saja meminta izin kepada Jongdae untuk mengikuti kejuaran bela diri . Jongdae memang memasukan Sehun kedalam kelas bela diri hal itu bertujuan agar putra nya suatu saat nanti bisa mempertahan kan diri nya sendiri karena di jaman sekarang orang jahat jumlah nya tidak sedikit dan tidak dapat di pediksi . Namun Jongdae melarang pun bukan tidak beralasan , kejuaraan yang ingin Sehun ikuti adalah kejuaraan tarung bebas dimana setiap petarung bebas melakukan segala jenis ilmu bela diri selama ia berada di atas ring . Jongdae tidak ingin putra nya terluka , hanya itu .

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti anak mu sendiri !"

BRAK

Sehun menutup pintu dengan keras menyisakan Jongdae yang hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah.

Xiumin baru saja pulang dari kegiatan belanja bulanan , matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Sehun yang sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku taman dekat apartemen mereka .

"Heiii " Sehun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan seseorang duduk di samping nya .

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah ?" Sehun tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin .

"Kata orang es krim bisa untuk menenangkan hati yang sedang panas , dan coklat bisa memperbaiki mood yang sedang kacau , ini ahjuma punya es krim coklat " Xiumin menyodorkan sebuah es krim coklat tepat di hadapan wajah Sehun .

" Ahjuma sebenarnya berapa usia mu ?" Sehun tak habis pikir ibu dari teman nya ini mengapa bersikap layak nya anak muda yang sedang merayu balita yang sedang menangis.

"Usia ku tujuh belas tahun , percayalah aku masih terlihat cantik walaupun memakai seragam sekolah " Kini Sehun tertawa , Xiumin sungguh lucu . Di sela-sela tawa nya Xiumin kembali menyodorkan es krim coklat yang tadi sempat di tawarkan kepada nya . Lama mereka dalam diam bahkan es krim pun telah habis namun tidak ada satu pun dari Xiumin atau Sehun yang berniat beranjak .

"Appa melarang ku mengikuti kejuaraan bela diri " Xiumin memfokuskan perhatian nya pada Sehun yang mulai bercerita .

"Aku menyukai bela diri, selain memdapatkan ilmu untuk bertahan itu juga bisa sebagai olahraga, dan aku menyukai nya . Apakah aku salah jika aku ingin mengikuti kejuaraan ? aku ingin membuktikan pada Appa bahwa aku mampu . Aku ingin membuktikan pada eomma ku bahwa aku dapat membuat nya bangga . Salah kah ?" Lanjut nya

"Ada alasan lain ?" Xiumin bertanya dan Sehun menaikan halis nya , alasan lain ? bagaimana Xiumin bisa tahu . Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya .

"Boleh ahjuma tahu "

"Hadiah nya sangat besar , sepuluh juta won untuk pemenang utama "

"Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu ?"

"Appa sebentar lagi ulang tahun , aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk nya . Sesuatu yang bernilai materi tinggi dan juga piala . Aku yakin aku akan menang " Ucap Sehun penuh percaya diri.

"Sayang " xiumin menjeda kalimat nya lalu ia melihat Sehun . mata mereka saling bertemu "Ahjuma rasa appa mu tidak melarang kau mengikuti kejuaraan itu , ia hanya terlalu menghawatirkan mu. Ia tidak ingin anak nya yang tampan ini terluka " Xiumin dengan lembut mengusap pipi Sehun .

"Ahjuma sangat mendukung jika kau ingin membelikan hadiah mahal untuk appa mu , tapi dari yang ahjuma lihat appa mu sudah berkecukupan dalam bidang materi lalu apa lagi yang kiranya belum appa mu miliki ? " Sehun terdiam dalam hati ia membenarkan segala ucapan Xiumin .

"Kau tahu nak , apa yang paling berharga yang di miliki appa mu ?" Sehun terdiam nampak berpikir .

"Perusahaan , appa membesarkan perusahaan dari nol sampai bisa sebesar sekarang " Sehun berujar penuh keyakinan . Dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih berharga di bandingkan dengan dirimu Sehun , Bahkan ahjuma yakin appa mu rela kehilangan perusahaan nya di banding jika ia harus kehilangan mu " Sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Xiumin .

" Bagi kami para orang tua , harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga. Uang bukan segalanya , ahjuma juga percaya Appa mu tidak menginginkan hadiah mewah ia hanya ingin dirimu yang selalu disamping nya ."

Sehun merasa di tampar ia teringat saat kecil dulu Minseok tidak pernah membuatkan sebuah pesta besar untuk hari ulang tahun nya , hanya sebuah perayaan sederhana namun sangat berkesan dan penuh cinta . Tanpa disadari Sehun menangis , Xiumin yang melihat nya segera menghapus air mata dari wajah tampan sabahat anak nya ini namun bukan nya berhenti Sehun semakin menangis dan kini ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Xiumin .

"Hiks hiks eomma " tangisan itu begitu mengiris hati Xiumin , di usapnya pelan punggung Sehun

"Uljima , eomma disini sayang eomma disini " Xiumin terus melakukan itu sampai Sehun berhenti menangis . Sehun merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Xiumin .Sangat.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap ragu pada pintu kamar Jongdae , Appa nya tersebut tentu sangat merasa marah dan kecewa apalagi tadi Sehun sudah membentak nya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat sang ayah kecewa lebih dalam . Sehun membuka pintu kamar perlahan , namun kamar itu kosong tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongdae di dalam nya .

Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar , mencari keberadaan sang ayah . Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat ayah nya berada di dapur , dengan celemek berwarna biru ia terlihat sangat serius membaca resep .

"Appa " Jongdae mengalihkan tatapan nya pada sang putra yang kini tengah berjalan perlahan kearah nya .

"Maafkan aku , maaf karena sudah membentak mu , maaf karena sudah –" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimat nya karena kini Jongdae tengah memeluk nya .

"Appa maafkan " Ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum . Sehun sedikit terkejut pasalnya walau pun Jongdae adalah pribadi yang lembut namun ia juga sangat keras , Semudah itukah Jongdae memaafkan nya . Tidak mau ambil pusing Sehun pun membalas pelukan sang ayah .

"Sekarang kau mandi setelah itu kita makan bersama " Sehun mengangguk dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tuutt

Tuutt

"Yoboseiyo " Jongdae tersenyum saat panggilan nya telah tersambung .

"Gomawo Xiumin-ah , terima kasih sudah menasihati Sehun " Ucap Jongdae tulus .

"Cheonma " Xiumin pun ikut tersenyum di seberang sana .

Tadi saat Sehun sedang bersama Xiumin , Jongdae melihat nya dari atas apartemen mereka . Melihat bagaimana putra nya itu mulai tertawa, bercerita dan terakhir menangis dalam pelukan Xiumin . Saat di tanya Xiumin hanya mengatakan jika Jongdae harus memaafkan Sehun .

"Appa masakan mu gosong " Jongdae tersadar dari lamunan nya , astaga bagaimana bisa ia melamunkan Xiumin dan melupakan masakan nya .

"Jadi kita makan apa ? ramen ? Fast food ? " Kini Sehun bertanya dan Jongdae melenguh lelah .

Melihat itu Sehun justru tersenyum lebar dan ia pergi keluar meninggalkan sang ayah . Tak lama Sehun kembali namun kini ia tidak sendirian . Anak laki-laki itu membawa Xiumin di belakang nya .

"Waaahh ajushi kau tadi memasak atau sedang percobaan membakar dapur ?" Jongin bertanya setengah mengejek .

"Sekarang duduk lah , biar aku yang menyelesaikan segala kekacauan ini " Jongdae hendak membantah perkataan Xiumin namun wanita itu berhasil membuat nya bungkam "Aku tahu kau lelah jadi lebih baik kau beristirahat saja , kau sadar tidak jika apartemen mu kebakaran maka tempat ku pun akan kena imbas nya " Jongdae akhir nya menyingkir membiarkan membiarkan Xiumin mengmbil alih dapur nya .

"Baiklah anak-anak kita selesaikan semua kekacauan ini . Sehun kau tolong cuci piring dan peralatan masak , Jongin kau buang sampah-sampah yang berserakan . Go !" Jongdae tersenyum dalam diam melihat interaksi ketiga nya ia seakan mendapatkan kembali sebuah keluarga .

Tidak sampai satu jam semua makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja , dan kali tidak ada yang gosong . Jongdae pun meminta Xiumin dan Jongin untuk ikut makan malam di sana yang tentu saja di hadiahi anggukan semangat oleh Jongin .

"Eomma besok jangan lupa untuk datang ke sekolah , aku ada tanding dance " Ucap Jongin di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka .

"Awas saja jika kau melakukan gerakan erotis , eomma akan langsun menarik mu turun !"

"Ajushi juga besok datang kan ? Sehun pun akan bertanding basket , jika sudah Sehun turun ke lapangan pasti kami akan menang " Jongin berucap kembali .

"Akan ajushi usahakan "

"Tidak apa-apa aku tahu besok appa ada rapat penting kan ?" Sehun segera memotong ucapan Jongdae , ia memang mengatakan tidak apa-apa namun terlihat jelas raut sedih disana .

"Apa jam kau tanding berbarengan dengan jongin ?"

"Tidak , Jongin pukul sembilan dan aku bertanding pukul satu siang "

"Baiklah kalau begitu , kau yang semangat . Eomma janji akan menonton mu bertanding , ah kalau perlu aku akan membawa banner nama SEHUN yang besar . bagaimana ?"

"Astaga eomma kalau kau melakukan itu untuk Sehun aku yang malu " Jongin hanya mencibir .

"Eomma ?" kata Sehun .

"Iya " Xiumin menjawab polos , ia tidak menyadari adanya tatapan lain dari Sehun .

"Boleh kah aku memanggilmu begitu " lanjut nya " Bolehkan aku memanggil mu Eomma "

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 **Haaaaaaiiiii maafkan saya yang justru buat sekuel ff lain , padahal masih ada utang di ff 'peramal' . Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi kehilangan ide buat lanjut yang peramal , tapi aku usahakan buat cepet fast update !**

 _ **Hwang0203 : kamu tau apa yang kamu lakukan kepada ku ? aku nangis baca review mu .. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan yah .**_

 _ **Kim hyomi : ini disini xiumin dapet peran kok ga Cuma nama doangan hehehehe , ini juga sequel nya udh di tulis ,, semoga suka ..**_

 **Okaiiii gomawo buat yang udah baca , buat yang udah review , kecup basah buat kalian semua ~**

 **See you in next chap ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : chen21ina

Title : Into The New World

Sequel Panggil Aku Ayah

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim sehun

Xiumin

Kim Jongin

Rated :T

Chapter 2 !

.

.

Xiumin bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan nya , ia kini berada tribun penonton bergabung dengan para fans Sehun lain nya dan jangan lupakan banner bertuliskan nama SEHUN tertera jelas disana .

"Go Sehunn ! Go Sehuunn !"

Jongin yang menemani sang eomma hanya bisa menatap tak percaya , bagaimana mungkin ibu nya ini masih bersikap seperti siswa sekolah menengah ? .

Tadi saat Jongin tampil, Xiumin memang mendukung dengan segala kehebohan nya . Hanya saja ia tak sampai membawa banner bertuliskan nama putra nya tersebut . Jongin yang melarang tentu saja , anak laki-laki itu hanya merasa malu dan jika sudah begitu Jongin akan hilang konsentrasi . Namun berbeda dengan Jongin , Sehun justru terus saja melambaikan tangan nya ke arah tribun tempat dimana Xiumin berdiri dan hal itu di sambut teriakan beberapa adik kelas yang mengidolakan Sehun .

Pertandingan sudah berjalan satu jam , tinggal menit-menit terakhir yang tersisa dan poin untuk kedua tim seimbang . Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah bangku penonton Appa nya sungguh tidak datang , sebegitu penting nya kah acara kantor di banding diri nya ?

"Arrhh sial " Jongdae terus saja mengumpat , ia membanting laporan yang ada di meja nya . Tadi ia baru saja menemui investor dari Cina dan mengalami negosiasi yang cukup alot . Namun bukan Jongdae nama nya jika ia tidak mendapatkan thender tersebut .

"Seohyun-sii " Wanita yang di panggil itu segera berdiri hormat pada Jongdae .

"Tolong kosongkan semua jadwal ku setelah ini , aku harus pergi sekarang dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi sampai sore " Seohyun tercekat bagaimana mungkin ia membatalkan jadwal bos nya ini padahal dua jam dari sekarang Jongdae ada pertemuan penting .

"Tapi sajangnim nanti anda harus menemui Tuan Hanggeng untuk –"

"Suruh saja Chanyeol yang menemui nya . Aku pergi " Jongdae langsung melesat meninggalkan Seohyun sang sekertaris yang kebingungan di meja kerja nya.

.

.

Jongdae sampai di Sekolah Sehun tujuan utama nya adalah Lapangan basket , namun laki-laki itu harus menelan rasa kecewa tatkala menemukan lapangan sudah kosong . Pertandingan sudah selesai dan ia tidak tahu apakah anak nya bermain bagus ? apakah Sehun menang ? apakah Sehun kalah ? Ia tidak tahu . Jongdae mengambil ponsel nya , nomor Sehun tidak aktif dan ia hanya bisa mengusap wajah nya kasar .

"Ya Tuhan baru kali ini aku lihat Sehun selalu tersenyum saat di lapangan, dia benar-benar tampan "

"Kau benar ! besok – besok jika Sehun bertanding kita harus meminta eomma nya untuk menonton lagi "

"Bukan kah wanita tadi eomma nya Jongin ?"

"Aku tidak tahu , tapi tadi di kedai es krim aku mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma "

Jongdae terdiam mendengar ucapan para gadis yang tadi lewat di hadapan nya . Eomma nya Sehun ? mungkin kah Xiumin . nanti akan ia tanyakan yang jelas sekarang Jongdae harus bergegas menuju kedai es krim .

Jongdae mengedarkan pandangan nya , ia tersenyum lega saat melihat Xiumin, Jongin bersama dengan Sehun dalam satu meja .

" Haii jagoan , maaf appa terlambat " Ucap Jongdae sembari mendudukan diri nya di samping Xiumin karena di sebelaah Sehun sudah ada Jongin .

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti " Jawab Sehun datar.

"Jongdae-ya kau tahu tadi Sehun sangat keren di lapangan , Ah rasa nya aku kembali muda " Jongdae hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Xiumin .

"Dan kau tahu ajushi , eomma ku berteriak sangat keras melebihi anak – anak perempuan " Jongin ikut bercerita .

"Apakah Sehun menang ?" tanya Jongdae .

"Jika Sehun turun ke lapangan sangat mustahil tim kami kalah " Jongin dengan bangga menepuk pundak sahabat nya .

"Tapi sehebat apa pun aku , appa tidak pernah melihat nya " Semua nya terdiam , jadi Jongdae selama ini belum pernah menonton pertandingan Sehun satu kali pun ?

BYUURR

Seakan cuaca mendukung kesedihan Sehun , tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras nya . Sehun hanya menatap kosong pada jalanan yang kini basah .

Jongin dan Xiumin saling tatap seakan mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan telepati lalu kemudian Xiumin mengangguk membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar . Laki-laki berkulit tan itu bangkit dari kursi nya lalu menyeret Sehun untuk mengikuti langkah nya keluar Kedai . Sehun hanya diam tidak mengerti namun seketika mata nya membola saat Jongin dengan sengaja mendorong nya sehingga menyebabkan tubuh Sehun kini basah .

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan Jongin ?" Jongdae berdiri hendak menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin untuk kembali ke dalam kedai di luar sedang hujan deras namun di tahan oleh Xiumin.

"kau tidak lihat wajah murung putramu ?" Jongdae terdiam menatap kearah Xiumin ," Sehun sudah besar kurasa ia tidak akan menjaadi sakit jika hanya kehujanan bukan ?Lihat lah putra ku akan membuat Sehun tertawa lagi " Ucap Xiumin penuh keyakinan .

"Yaaakk ! Jongin apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sehun berujar marah , ia hendak kembali ke dalam kedai namun Jongin menahan nya . Kini kedua anak laki-laki itu sedang terguyur di bawah hujan .

"Kalau kau mau menangis , maka menangis lah . Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui nya karena air mata mu akan tersamarkan oleh hujan " Sehun menatap Jongin penuh tanya .

"Kau kecewa karena appa mu terlambat datang kan ? Aku tahu perasaan mu Sehun-ah "

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin " Sehun menundukan kepalanya , bahu nya bergetar . Jongin tahu pasti jika Sehun saat ini tengah menangis maka ia mencoba mengelus pelan bahu sahabat nya tersebut.

SRASH

SRASHHH

Sehun bergerak cepat , ia tadi dengan sengaja menyiprat kan air ke tubuh Jongin menggunakan kaki nya . Membuat pria tan tersebut terkejut .

"Yakkk Kim Sehun kau menyebalkann "

"Hahahahahahahhahahahaha" dan mereka terus seperti itu saling menyiramkan air dan berteriak di bawah hujan , Namun jika di perhatikan dengan jelas ada jejak air mata di wajah Sehun .

"Benarkan , putra mu sekarang sudah tersenyum lagi " Xiumin berbicara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada .

"Eoommaaaaa , Appaaaaaaaa , kemariii " Teriak Sehun dan Jongin berbarengan .Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalaanya sambil tersenyum . Xiumin berdiri menuntun Jongdae untuk keluar kedai agar mereka dapat melihat lebih jelas kedua putra nya. Kini kedua nya sedang berdiri di tepi kedai agar tidak kehujanan.

"Yaaaakkk apa yang kaau lakukan !" Jongdae berteriak saat Xiumin dengan segaja mendorong nya ke tengah hingga membuat tubuh Jongdae basah .

"hahahahhahhaa Jongdae ikut bermain lah bersama anak-anak, jangan hanya menonton saja " Xiumin tertawa riang saat ia berhasil membuat Jongdae kebasahan .

"Aaaahhh baiklah kalau begitu " ucap Jongdae.

SRET

"Kau juga harus basah nona , dan ikut bermain lah bersama anak-anak " Setelah nya Jongdae berlari ke tengah menyusul Sehun dan Jongin meninggalkan Xiumin yang juga tubuh nya kini telah basah .

.

.

"Hatttccchuuuuu" Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Jongdae bersin-bersin . Ternyata walau bagaimana pun Jongdae sudah tidak sekuat dahulu , kini ia terserang flu dan demam.

"Ck Jongdae kau memalukan , hanya kehujanan seperti itu saja sampai sakit " Xiumin mencibir sambil terus mengompres Jongdae .

"Mau bagaimana pun aku ini sudah tidak sekuat dulu Xiumin-ah " Jongdae menjawab pelan . Kepala nya terasa sakit namun Xiumin memperlakukan nya dengan sangat lembut selain mengompres wanita itu pun memijit –mijit kepala Jongdae dan membuat lelaki tersebut merasa nyaman . Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perhatian yang seperti ini.

Di luar kamar Sehun dan Jongin memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik Jongdae atau pun Xiumin tidak ada yang luput dari penglihatan mereka .

"Jongin-ah , apakah kau merindukan sosok seorang ayah ?" Jongin diam namun ia mengangguk .

"Sehun-ah apa kau juga merindukan sosok ibu ?" Sehun pun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin . Entah apa yang kedua nya pikirkan namun mereka kini tersenyum sangat lebar .

.

.

"Sehun-ah sarapan siap "

"Yaakk Jongin pakai seragam mu dengan benar !"

"Sehuuuunnn ponsel mu tertinggal di meja makan "

Jongdae mengerutkan kepala nya , kenapa berisik sekali namun saat mengenali suara Xiumin ia hanya dapat tersenyum . Sejak dirinya sakit kemarin Xiumin lah yang mengurus rumah bahkan tetangga nya itu turut mengurusi nya juga , semalam Xiumin pamit pulang namun ia berjanji pagi-pagi sekali akan datang untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan segala keperluan sekolah Sehun . Mungkin terdengar berlebihan untuk anak seusia Sehun yang sudah Senior hight School namun masih di siapkan kebutuhan nya, tapi toh Sehun merasa senang sudah sangat lama sekali rasa nya ia di perhatikan seperti itu . Selama ini ia selalu menyiapkan segala keperluan nya seorang diri , karena Sehun tidak ingin menjadi anak manja yang merepotkan Jongdae.

"Kau sudah bangun ? Apakah aku terlalu berisik ?" Jongdae tersadar dari lamunan nya , ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum menatap Xiumin .

"Demam mu sudah turun , syukur lah . Apa kau merasa sakit atau pusing ?" Xiumin kembali bertanya dan Jongdae lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng . Jongdae sedikit tersentak saat tangan lembut Xiumin menyentuh dahi nya , entah Xiumin yang terlalu polos atau apa namun wanita itu memang tidak pernah merasa canggung untuk melakukan skinship seakan semua nya biasa saja . Tapi berbeda dengan Jongdae laki-laki tersebut akan merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat Xiumin menyentuh nya .

"Terima kasih " Xiumin menghentikan gerakan nya yang sedang mengecek suhu badan Jongdae , mata nya secara tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata teduh milik Jongdae . Lama saling memandang Xiumin segera memutuskan kontak mata diantara kedua nya , lalu ia bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk menutupi rona merah di pipi nya.

"Astaga kenapa dia imut sekali " Jongdae tersenyum .

.

.

"Jongdae-ya aku harus pergi dulu , kau tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggalkan sebentar ?"

"Kau mau kemana Xiu ?"

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat pengiriman barang "

"Untuk ?"

"Aah kau belum tahu yah ? aku ini berjualan on line dan hari ini ada beberapa barang yang harus ku kirim kan" Jelas Xiumin .

"Pantas saja kau selalu di rumah ternyata kau usaha online , tapi apakah dengan berjualan online saja cukup untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan kau dan Jongin ?" Tanya Jongdae .

"Cukup , karena aku sudah memiliki pelanggan tetap . Lagi pula untuk biaya sekolah Jongin sepenuh nya masih di tanggung oleh mantan suami ku ." Xiumin tersenyum di akhir kalimat . Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang justru merasa tidak enak saat Xiumin mengatakan bahwa segala biaya Jongin masih di tanggung oleh mantan suami nya, itu berarti selama ini Xiumin masih sering berhubungan dengan nya.

"Aahhh begitu rupa nya , kau bawalah mobil ku dari pada naik taksi " ucap Jongdae

"Bolehkan ?" Xiumin bertanya ia menatap Jongdae dengan mata berbinar , jika memang boleh meminjam mobil Jongdae itu akan sangat bagus hitung-hitung menghemat biaya transportasi . ck dasar ibu-ibu -_-

"Tentu Xiuuu ~" Jongdae gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan Xiumin , apakah benar wanita di hadapan nya ini sudah memiliki anak berusia tujuh belas tahun ? tanpa ia sadari Jongdae mengusak lembut rambut Xiumin.

Sehun menutup telinga nya , Jongin sedari tadi terus saja mengeluh . tentang nilai mata pelajaran yang anjlok , tentang galak nya guru ekonomi dan kini Sehun masih harus mendengarkan keluhan Jongin tentang bus yang tak juga datang padahal mereka sudah menunggu di halte hampir setengah jam .

"Jongin .. Sehunn !" kedua laki-laki itu mengalih kan pandangan nya pada mobil yang berhenti di hadapan mereka .

"Eomma ?" Jongin dan Sehun saling tatap.

"Eomma dari mana ? " Jongin bertanya saat diri nya dan Sehun sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Eomma habis mengirimkan barang sayang dan Jongdae ajushi berbaik hati meminjamkan mobil nya pada eomma " Jongin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban sang eomma.

"E-eomma ?" Sehun berujar ragu "Apakah eomma bisa membuat kue ?"

"Bisa " Jawab Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jalanan.

"Kalau sup rumput laut ?" Lanjut Sehun .

"Bisa , memang nya ada apa Hun-ah ?"

"Besok Appa ulang tahun " Xiumin menepikan mobil nya sebentar lalu mulai menatap Sehun.

"Aku berniat membuat perayaan kecil untuk nya di jam dua belas malam nanti "

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita harus ke supermarket dan berbelanja !" ucap Xiumin penuh semangat .

"Kurasa yang berbelanja eomma dan Sehun saja . Karena yang mengetahui bahan-bahan kan eomma dan Sehun yang pasti nya tahu apa saja yang di sukai oleh Jongdae ajushi . Lagi pula apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Jongdae ajushi di rumah sendirian " ucap Jongin .

"kau benar , yasudah sekarang eomma antar kau pulang dulu dan kami langsung ke supermarket "

Jongin langsung memasuki apartemen milik Jongdae , ia bahkan tidak kembali di apartemen nya sendiri untuk sekedar berganti baju . Jongin mendudukan diri nya di ruang tengah , laki-laki berkulit tan itu membongkar seluruh isi tas nya . Ia melenguh saat melihat nilai pelajaran yang di bawah rata-rata , jika eomma nya tahu Xiumin pasti akan merasa kecewa .

"Kau baik-baik saja Jongin ?" Jongin menegakan tubuh nya saat mendengar suara Jongdae .

"I-iya ajushi "

"Dimana Sehun ? kalian tidak pulang bersama ?" Jongin terdiam , ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Sehun sedang berbelanja kan .

"Tadi Sehun ada rapat di klub basket , jadi aku pulang sendiri . Dan Eomma mengabari ku kata nya ia sedang pergi jadi aku langsung kemari hehehe " Jongdae hanya mengangguk paham , untung Jongin dapat berpikir cepat .

"Lalu ada apa dengan wajah mu . kau terlihat jelek jika wajah mu di tekuk seperti itu " Jongdae kini memfokuskan pandangan nya pada Jongin.

"Nilai ku turun ajushi .. bahkan aku harus mengikuti perbaikan nilai , jika eomma tahu ia pasti akan merasa kecewa " Keluh Jongin .

"Mau ajushi ajarkan ? begini-begini dulu saat di sekolah ajushi pernah menjadi juara harapan satu !" Mata Jongin berbinar seketika mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

.

.

"Sehun-ah tolong kau ambil terigu dan telur yah " Sehun mengangguk dan ia langsung berjalan untuk mengambilkan terigu dan telur yang Xiumin minta .

"Xiumin-ah !" Xiumin menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama nya . Nafas Xiumin seakan tercekat saat melihat wanita yang sejujurnya paling ia hindari ini .

"Yixing , apa kabar ?" Xiumin memaksakan sebuah senyum .

"Kabar ku baik , bagaimana dengan mu ?" Jawab Yixing ceria .

"Eomma ini sabun nya " Seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Yixing .

"Oh apakah ini Luhan ? Yaampun kau sangat cantik sekarang " yang di sebut segera menunduk sopan ke arah Xiumin .

"Eomma apakah terigu dan telur nya cukup ?" Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Xiumin .

"Ehh tunggu dia bukan Jongin kan ?" Tanya Yixing .

"Bukan , dia Sehun " Xiumin memperkenalkan Sehun dan anak itu pun menundukan kepala nya sopan

"Oh jadi kau sudah menikah lagi ya ? " Yixing berseru heboh .

"Maaf kami harus segera pergi . appa nya Sehun sudah menunggu . Sampai jumpa lagi yixing-ah Luhan " lalu setelah nya Xiumin segera berlalu tidak memperhatikan raut bingung di wajah Sehun .

Sehun adalah orang yang jeli ia dapat melihat perbedaan Xiumin , tadi wanita itu terlihat sangat ceria namun setelah pertemuan nya dengan wanita bernama Yixing , Xiumin jadi murung . Ada apa sebenarnya ?

Sehun dan Jongin sedang membuat kue di apartemen Xiumin , semua sudah selesai hanya tinggal menunggu kue matang lalu di hias dan jadi .

"Jongin-ah " Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengaduk krim untuk kue pun hanya membalas Sehun dengan dehaman .

"Kau mengenal wanita yang bernama Yixing dan Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun "Siapa mereka ? " lanjut nya.

"Darimana kau tau nama itu ?" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Tadi aku dan eomma bertemu dengan mereka di supermarket " Jongin kini berhenti mengaduk krim , ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu kembali menatap waajah Sehun.

Sedangkan Xiumin sendiri sekarang berada di apartemen Jongdae untuk membuat makan malam . Xiumin masih saja teringat akan pertemuan nya dengan Yixing di supermarket tadi tanpa ia sadari ia mengiris jari telunjuk nya .

"Ssttttt awwww "

"Astaga Xiumin kau kenapa ?" Jongdae yang kebetulan ingin ke dapur pun di buat panik , padahal Xiumin hanya mengalami luka kecil . Laki-laki itu segera membawa Xiumin ke ruang tengah dan mengobati luka di jari Xiumin.

"Nah sudah selesai , lain kali hati-hati xiu " Xiumin tersenyum namun wajah nya tidak menggambarkan kebahagiaan sedikit pun .

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya Jongdae dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk .

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan nya dae-ah " Xiumin mulai bercerita.

"Siapa ?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Yixing , istri mantan suami ku " Jongdae merasakan kesedihan pada nada bicara Xiumin .

"Aku dan Jumnyeon menikah saat kami mash sangat muda , kami di jodohkan . Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran kedua orang tua kami saat itu , tapi kami hanya menurut saja . Junmyeon orang yang baik , dia selalu memperlakukan ku dengan sopan . Namun bahkan sampai Jongin ada di tengah-tengah kami , aku sadar ia tidak pernah mencintai ku sedikit pun . Saat Jongin berusia tujuh tahun Junmyeon mengaku bahwa ia masih memiliki hubungan dengan mantan kekasih nya dulu " Xiumin menjeda ucapan nya air mata pun kini sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya , Jongdae menggenggam tangan Xiumin berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada nya .

"Awal nya aku biasa saja , aku tahu Junmyeon memang mempunyai wanita lain tapi aku bersikap biasa karena aku tidak ingin Jongin kehilangan sosok ayah . Namun pertahanan ku hancur saat Junmyeon pulang ke rumah dengan membawa Yixing dan juga Luhan . Luhan putri mereka yang hanya terpaut usia satu tahun dengan Jongin. " Jongdae tercekat mendengar penuturan Xiumin .

"Jadi bisa kau hitung sendiri sudah berapa lama Junmyeon bermain di belakang ku " Jongdae memeluk Xiumin erat , ia serasa di tampar ia jadi teringat kelakuan nya dulu yang sempat menyakiti Minseok . Tapi ia pun merasa marah , rasanya Jongdae ingin sekali memberikan lelaki bernama Junmyeon itu pelajaran . Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyakiti Xiumin seperti itu. Jongdae berjanji di dalam hati ia akan menjaga Xiumin dari apa pun.

.

.

Jongdae sudah tertidur kini Sehun , Jongin dan juga Xiumin telah berada di depan pintu kamar Jongdae . Lima menit lagi tanggal 21 september yang berarti ulang tahun Jongdae .

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

Jongdae terbangun dari tidurnya , suara apa tadi . Pikiran nya menjadi buruk seketika ia teringat dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu , dengan cepat Jongdae melangkah keluar kamar . Perasaan nya semakin tidak enak saat melihat seluruh ruangan gelap padahal ia tidak pernah mematikan semua lampu walaupun akan tidur .

TAP

TAP

TAP

Jongdae berdiri waspada ia tidak bisa berteriak memanggil Sehun , bisa-bisa nanti Sehun menjadi korban . Tidak ia tidak akan membuat putra nya terlibat

SPLASH

Jongdae menutup mata sejenak saat lampu ruangan tiba-tiba menyala , dia di buat tidak bisa bicara ketika Sehun datang dengan membawa kue ulang tahun di ikuti Xiumin dan Jongdae di belakang nya .

"SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDAAAAA" teriak Xiumin, Sehun dan Jongin bersama-sama.

"Ya tuhan kalian sungguh mengagetkan ku " Jongdae memegangi dada nya sendiri.

"Appa selamat ulang tahun , " Ucap Sehun . Jongdae hanya dapat tersenyum menahan haru .

"Ajushi ayo di tiup lilin nya " Jongin ikut berseru heboh.

FIUUUUUHHH

"Kalian membuat ku terharu,ini adalah ulang tahun terindah ku . gomawo " ucap Jongdae tulus .

"Kalau kau terharu kenapa tidak menangis ?"Ucap Xiumin dan hanya di hadiahi dengusan malas dari Jongdae.

"Ajushi , Sehun ayo kalian berdua berfoto " Jongin sudah memegang kamera di tangan nya .

"Kau dan eomma juga kemari lah , kita berfoto bersama " Sehun menarik Xiumin dan Jongin untuk duduk di sofa lalu ia memasang timer pada kamera nya .

5

4

3

2

1

" Say Cheeeseeeeeeeee"

.

.

tbc

 **chapter dua selesaaaaaiiiiiiii ^^**

 _ **: Sama aku juga suka famili hihihihi .. side story yah ? aku ga janji tapi di usahakan .**_

 _ **kim hyomi : Demi kamu aku bikin sequel hhohohohoho .. peluk cium balikkkk...setuju bangetttt jongdae klo peran jadi appa itu unyu keren gimana gitu , bang umin habis nya makin kesini makin jadi maknae palsu . hihihihi ini aku update .. Cepet ga ?**_

 _ **nagisa kitagawa : Ia ini Sehun nemu ibu baru .. ibu kok nemu (?) ini aku lanjut kooo.**_

 _ **Initial D 0326 : Reader nim Fighting tooooooo ! semangattt .. ini udah update hayooooo masih kmu tungguin apa ngga ..**_

 **Buat yang pake ig boleh di add chen21ina kita ngbrol bareng, sharing bareng . poko nya bareng-bareng ^^**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah mau mampir , makasih buat yang udah baca , makasih juga buat para SR dan peluk kecup sayang buat yg review hehehhehehheehe .**

 **Satu kata dari kalian memberikan sejuta makna untuk ku**

 **See you in next chap**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : chen21ina

Title : Into The New World

Sequel Panggil Aku Ayah

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim sehun

Xiumin

Kim Jongin

Rated :T

Chapter 3 !

"Minseok-ah , aku merindukan mu , sangat." Jongdae berjongkok sambil mengelus pelan nisan Minseok .

"Kau tahu rasa nya sulit untuk membesarkan Sehun seorang diri , dia memang tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan juga penurut . Tapi aku sadar seberapa keras nya pun aku untuk selalu memberikan nya kasih sayang , aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan mu . " lanjut nya.  
"Minseok-ah , sekarang kami memiliki tetangga baru Xiumin nama nya . Ia memiliki anak bernama Jongin dan ia sangat dekat dengan putra kita , Sehun bahkan memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan eomma . Wanita itu sudah mengembalikan senyum Sehun yang hilang , dan jika aku boleh jujur aku selalu merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ." Ucap Jongdae sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri .

"Min ~ boleh kah aku jatuh cinta lagi ?" Jongdae menatap lurus pada batu nisan Minseok , seakan Minseok sedang berdiri disana . Hingga hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya membuat Jongdae tersenyum .

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Kim Minseok , kau akan selalu mendapatkan tempat tersendiri di hati ku " .

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat , walaupun mereka berasal dari kalangan berada tak lantas membuat dua remaja ini menjadi pribadi yang gemar berfoya-foya atau pamer . Bahkan Sehun dan Jongin kompak memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum .

"Tidaaakk ! "

Jongin berhenti berjalan ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling guna mencari sumber suara . Sehun yang melihat Jongin berhenti pun hanya memandang bingung pada sahabat nya ini .

"Ada apa Jongin-ah ?" Tanya Sehun .

"Apa kau tidak mendengar suara wanita yang berteriak ?" Ucap Jongin .

"Hikksss toloong " Kali ini suara teriakan yang bercampur dengan isakan di dengar jelas oleh Sehun dan Jongin . Tanpa menunggu lebih lama kedua nya melesat ke sebuah gang .

Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang , disana ada tiga pria berbadan besar dan satu wanita menggunakan seragam sekolah . Mata kedua nya membola seketia saat saat satu dari ke tiga orang tersebut merobek paksa kemeja sang gadis .

"Hiks hiks "

"Jonghyun dia benar-benar cantik"

"Yakk Minggyu wanita itu milik ku "

"Kenapa kalian sangat berisik " ujar Kibum , seperti nya Kibum ini adalah ketua nya karena Jonghyun dan Minggyu langsung terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Sehun yang memang memiliki kemampuan bela diri langsung maju , ia dengan berani menarik kerah seseorang yang bernama Minggyu . Dengan kekuatan penuh Sehun langsung menghajar Minggyu hingga ia terjatuh .

Sementara itu dari belakang Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas , wanita yang tadi menangis adalah Luhan ., adik tiri nya .

"Sialan ! apa yang kalian lakukan pada adik ku ?! " murka Jongin .

.

.

Xiumin hanya menatap malas pada sosok ayah nya , sejak sang ayah datang ke Seoul minggu lalu , memang baru kali ini mereka bertemu . Namun bukan nya saling melepas rindu , Hanggeng justru menyuruh Xiumin untuk mengurus pekerjaan .

"Jadi ?" Tanya Xiumin .

"Temui tuan Kim , kau akan ditemani oleh Yifan " Ucap Hanggeng santai.

"Apppaaaaaaaa ~ kau kan tahu jika aku tidak menyukai perusahaan , aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dokumen-dokumen tersebut " rengek Xiumin.

"Kau mungkin tidak tertarik tapi bukan berarti kau tidak mengerti kan ?" Xiumin hanya mencibir kesal kearah sang ayah .

"Appa hanya malas saja bertemu dengan Tuan Kim ini , jujur semua proyek kerja sama pembuatan taman bermain di daerah Jeju sangat menguntungkan . Dan appa menyukai semua gagasan nya , tapi dia tidak sopan . Kau bayangkan saja di pertemuan kedua kami ia justru mengutus sang asisten yang datang dan ia malah membatalkan janji dengan appa begitu saja " ujar Hanggeng

"Ya tuhan , jadi ayah meminta ku untuk menemui tuan kim itu hanya karena masalah sepele ? mungkin saja saat kemarin ia memang memiliki acara penting " Xiumin tidak percaya , Appa nya ini kenapa sangat keterlaluan .

"Appa tidak mau tahu , kau temui Tuan Kim . atau appa akan membawa Jongin dan dengan tangan appa sendiri, appa akan mendidik Jongin menjadi penerus SnowBliz Group " Xiumin menghela nafas , selalu seperti ini . Jika Xiumin menolak keinginan nya , Hanggeng akan menggunakan Jongin sebagai ancaman .

Jongdae mengecek arloji nya , sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu namun klien yang akan bekerja sama dengan nya tak kunjung datang . Oh ia sangat tidak suka menunggu .

"Ck sabarlah , kau ini seperti akan ketinggalan kereta saja "ucap Chanyeol , ia merasa risih sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus bos nya ini yang terus saja mengecek jam di tangan nya.

"Selamat siang , maaf karena kami terlambat " Jongdae dan Chanyeol pun segera berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan .

"Aku Yifan , perwakilan dari SnowBliz Group "

"Hanya kau saja yang datang ?" Tanya Chanyeol .

"Tidak saya kemari bersama putri dari Tuan Hanggeng , beliau sedang di toilet " Ucap Yifan sopan .

Menunggu lagi – Batin Jongdae kesal .

"Selamat Siang " Jongdae yang hendak membuka ponselnya pun mengurungkan niat nya saat mendengar suara wanitaa yang sangat familiar di telinga nya .

"Xiumin ?"

"Loh Jongdae ?" Untung lah Jongdae mempunyai kontrol diri yang baik jika tidak ia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh . Xiumin yang ada di hadapan nya kini benar-benar berbeda , dengan menggunakan blues formal , rok pendek selutut , sepatu hils 10cm dan jangan lupakan rambut yang ditata rapi dengan polesan make up di wajah nya . Sangat berbeda sekali dengan Xiumin yang selama ini menjadi tetangga nya . Karena Xiumin di rumah selalu memakai pakaian santai dia lebih sering memakai kaos dan lagi rambut nya yang di ikat asal tanpa make up sedikit pun , jadi tidak salah bukan jika Jongdae terkejut .

Kali ini Jongdae dibuat terpesona oleh Xumin , selain penampilan nya yang berbeda ternyata Xiumin bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat serius . Beberapa bahan meeting mereka di bahas secara detail oleh Xiumin , wanita itu terlihat sangat profesional . Bagaimana bisa tetangga nya yang sangat cerewet , kadang bersikap seperti anak-anak namun sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian berubah menjadi wanita karir yang memiliki aura luar biasa .

"Jongdae-ssi aku tahu bahwa aku ini cantik , tapi kau tidak perlu menatap ku seperti itu " ucap Xiumin membuat Yifan dan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jongdae .

"Apa maksud mu ?" Tanya Jongdae .

"Kau tertangkap basah terus memperhatikan ku " Xiumin menjeda kalimat nya .

"Hahahahahahahha" Kini Jongdae , Yifan dan Chanyeol yang bingung . Kenapa Xiumin tiba-tiba tertawa ?

"Aku bercanda Dae-ah , wajah mu sungguh terlihat tegang " Jongdae memutar bola mata nya bosan , dalam hati ia bersyukur jika Xiumin hanya bercanda karena sesungguhnya ia memang memperhatikan Xiumin tadi .

"Aku setuju dengan segala rencana yang telah kau susun , hanya saja ada satu yang mengganjal pikiran ku " ucap Xiumin .

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Untuk pembebasan lahan , disini tertera bahwa ada satu panti asuhan yang akan kita ratakan dengan tanah. Memang pihak panti asuhan sudah setuju untuk menjual nya , tapi apakah mereka sudah menemukan rumah pengganti ?"

"Maaf Xiumin-ssi namun masalah tersebut tidak menjadi urusan kami " Ujar Chanyeol . Xiumin hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol tersebut .

"Gege~" Xiumin kini melirik pada Yifan , entahlah Jongdae merasa tidak senang mendengar xiumin memanggil Yifan dengan nada manja seperti tadi .

"Maaf Xiumin " ujar Yifan penuh penyesalan.

"Kalian bertiga apakah tidak punya hati ?" Jongdae , Chanyeol dan Yifan saling pandang .

"Bagaimana nasib anak-anak di panti asuhan sana , mereka sudah kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua . Lalu sekarang harus kehilangan tempat tinggal juga "

"Disana sudah ada pengurus nya Xiumin-ah " Jongdae menjawab cepat , namun Xiumin justru menggeleng .

"Jika pengurus panti itu adalah orang baik , beliau tidak mungkin akan melepaskan panti asuhan untuk di jual pada perusahaan kita . Pihak mereka paling tidak akan melakukan beberapa negoisasi , namun dari data yang ku lihat pengurus panti itu langsung menyetujui begitu saja saat kita akan membeli nya . " Lanjut Xiumin .

"Mungkin saja kan pihak panti itu sudah-"

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi panti asuhan , akan ku pastikan anak-anak yang tinggal disana akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal layak " Chanyeol langsung mengatupkan mulut nya saat Jongdae berbicara .

"Benarkah ?" Xiumin menatap Jongdae tajam .

"Apa aku pernah berbohong pada mu ?" tanya Jongdae balik . Xiumin terlihat berfikir namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar .

Krrrriiinggggg

Xiumin mengalihkan perhatian nya pada ponsel yang bergetar .

"Yeoboseiyo ?"

"..."

"APA ?"

"..."

"Jongin ? Oh astaga "

Wajah Xiumin memucat , di saat yang bersamaan tadi Jongdae pun menerima telefon hanya saja laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tenang .

"Kau kenapa Xiu ?" tanya Yifan .

"Xiumin-ah tadi telefon dari kantor polisi ?" Xiumin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae .

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama saja " Xiumin menatap lama Jongdae .

"Kau tidak lupa kan jika Jongin dan Sehun selalu bersama " lanjut Jongdae

"Astaga jadi Sehun juga ? "

"Yakkk ada apa ini ?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran .

"Jongin putra dari Xiumin dan Sehun masuk kantor polisi , rapat aku tutup sampai disini . Chanyeol aku minta laporan nya besok pagi sudah ada di meja ku . " Jongdae langsung pergi setelah memberikan perintah untuk Chanyeol . Mungkin karena panik tapi Xiumin berjalan di samping Jongdae sambil menggenggam lengan pria tersebut .

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan mendengar kabar baik " ucap Yifan .

"Yaahhh seperti nya begitu " jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

"Eomma , appa " Xiumin dan Jongdae langsung menoleh kearah Sehun , beberapa luka berhasil tergores di wajah tampan nya.

"Astaga Sehun ? kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini ?" Tanpa sadar Xiumin menangis melihat wajah penuh luka Sehun . Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan air mata di wajah Xiumin .

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma , tenanglah " Jawab Sehun .

"Dimana Jongin ?" Kini Jongdae yang bertanya .

"Pak kami adalah orang tua Luhan , apa yang sebenar nya terjadi ?"

"Junmyeon ? Yixing ?" ucap Xiumin terkejut, yang di panggil pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Xiumin

Polisi ber name tag Kyuhyun tersebut tersenyum , ia memaklumi wajah panik dua pasang orang tua di hadapan nya ini . sayang nya Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Xiumin dan Jongdae belum menjadi pasangan.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah datang kalian bisa ikut saya ke dalam " Ucap Kyuhyun lalu Jongdae , Xiumin, Junmyeon dan Yixing berjalan dalam diam mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu ! jadi maksud mu putri ku hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan lalu Sehun dan Jongin yang menolong nya begitu ? " Tanya Junmyeon pada Kyuhyun setelah mendengarkan pejelasan dari polisi tampan tersebut. Junmyeon menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun . Luhan putri nya yang ia jaga dengan segenap jiwa hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan ?

"Lalu dimana putri ku sekarang ?" tanya Junmyeon . Xiumin terdiam , Junmyeon hanya menanyakan Luhan ? apakah laki-laki itu lupa jika Jongin putra nya juga .

"Hiks eommaaaaa ~ " Yixing segera berdiri saat mendengar suara Luhan ketika wanita itu datang bersama dengan Jongin disamping nya , di peluk nya sayang tubuh Luhan . Bahkan Junmyeon pun kini ikut memeluk Luhan . Xiumin dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap miris pada pemandangan di hadapan nya .

 _ **Appa , aku terluka .**_

 _ **Appa tubuhku terasa sakit .**_

 _ **Appa aku sangat takut tadi saat melawan anak berandalan .**_

 _ **Appa bogoshipo .**_

Ingin rasa nya Jongin berteriak , entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat sosok sang ayah . namun kali ini bahkan disaat tubuh nya terluka karena menolong anak hasil dari perselingkuhan ayah nya dengan wanita lain . Jongin masih tak terlihat di mata Junmyeon .

"Kita pulang " Suara tegas Jongdae terasa menyelamatkan Xiumin dan Jongin dari sesak nya hati mereka .

Di dalam mobil Xiumin dan Jongin pun hanya diam , padahal biasa nya duo anak dan ibu ini selalu berisik .

"Sehun-ah , Jongin tubuh kalian masih terasa sakit ?" Tanya Jongdae .

"Tidak appa " Sehun menjawab singkat .

 _ **Hati ku yang sakit ajushi.**_

Jongin menggeleng lalu tersenyum , ingin sekali ia berkata demikian namun ia tahan .

"Baiklah kita pergi liburan " Ucap Jongdae yang di hadiahi tatapan penuh tanya dari Xiumin, Sehun dan Jongin .

"Aku memiliki villa di dekat pantai , cuaca hari ini sedang bagus . Sungguh sayang jika di lewatkan , dan aku tidak menerima penolakan "

"Tidak Dae , kita pulang saja . Anak-anak masih harus bersekolah besok lagi pula tidak ada yang membawa pakaian ganti . " Xiumin berusaja mengutarakan pendapatnya .

"Membolos sekali tidak akan membuat anak kita bodoh Xiu . Dan untuk pakaian ganti kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku dan Sehun sering kesana jadi kami menyimpan beberapa pakaian , Jongin bisa memakai pakaian Sehun . kami juga memiliki baju wanita . " Ucap Jongdae .

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan " Ucap Jongdae final .

"Terserah kau saja lah " Xiumin menyerah meninggalkan wajah Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar. Jongdae ingin mengembalikan senyum Xiumin dan Jongin dan ia yakin suasana tenang pantai akan membantu nya.

Dua jam perjalanan yang di tempuh untuk mencapai villa milik keluarga Kim . Villa ini cukup besar dan pintu utama yang langsung berhadapan dengan laut memberi kesan damai tersendiri .

"Waaahh ajushi tempat ini ddaebakkk "Jongin terpesona sendiri di halaman ketika mereka sudah sampai . Jongdae tersenyum mendengar decakan kagum dari Jongin .

"Selamat datanggg " Ujar Jongdae dan Sehun bersamaan saat kedua nya membuka pintu villa.

Kriiiuuukkk

Sapaan hangat yang baru saja di lontarkan Sehun dan Jongdae menghilang . Semua nya menatap Jongin .

"Hahhahhahahahahahaha "

"kau lapar ?" tanya Jongdae , dan Jongin mengangguk malu .

"Baiklah appa akan memasak –"

"TIDAAKK" Sehun langsung berteriak seketika .

"Aku tidak mau makan sereal atau sandwitch , dan aku juga tidak mau melihat dapur villa ini hangus " lanjut nya . Lalu semua mata melihat ke arah Xiumin .

"Barbeque ?" tanya Xiumin dan langsung di hadiahi sorakan dari ketiga pria disana.

Xiumin dan Sehun sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan untuk membuat barbeque, Jongin hanya melihat dari kejauhan . Ia tersenyum melihat kedekatan antara Sehun dan ibu nya .

"Heii kau tidak mau membantu mereka ?" Jongdae datang dan menepuk pelan bahu Jongin .

"sssshhh " Jongdae membulatkan mata nya , tadi ia hanya menepuk pelan tapi Jongin sampai meringis seperti itu .

"Jongin-ah kemari lah biar ajushi lihat luka mu " Jongdae kemudian membawa Jongin duduk di sebuah sofa .

"Oh Tuhan memar nya jadi biru seperti ini , kau tunggu sebentar ajushi akan mengambilkan obat untuk mu ." Ucap Jongdae dan Jongin hanya mengangguk . Tak sampai lima menit Jongdae sudah kembali lagi dengan membawa obat oles untuk Jongin .

"Sssshhh perih ajushi " Keluh Jongin .

"Heiii anak laki-laki tidak boleh mengeluh apalagi menangis , kau tau " ucap Jongdae , namun kata-kata sederhana itu sukses membuka kembali luka di hati Jongin yang sudah lama sekali ia kubur .

" _Hikkksssss , huwaaaaaa "_

" _Astaga Jongin , kau kenapa nak ?" Junmyeon langsung berlari saat mendengar suara orang terjatuh lalu putra nya menangis._

" _Hiks sakit appa " Junmyeon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putra nya tersebut ._

" _Kata nya anak appa ini jagoan , super hero . Masa terjatuh begitu saja menangis " Junmyeon berjongkok lalu laki-laki itu membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukan nya ._

" _Heii anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis kau tau" Ucap Junmyeon lembut lalu Jongin mengangguk patuh ._

" _Ada apa Junmyeon-ah ?" Xiumin tiba-tiba saja datang membuat Jongin menyembunyikan wajah nya di ceruk leher sang appa ._

" _Tidak apa-apa , anak kita tadi sedang berlatih menjadi super hero " Ucap Junmyeon lalu Jongin terkikik sendiri di pelukan ayah nya._

Jongdae menghentikan gerakan nya mengoleskan obat pada bahu Jongin saat ia melihat Jongin menangis .

"Appa " Lirih Jongin

"Appa " Ulang nya sekali lagi .

Hati Jongdae sungguh teriris , di peluk nya sayang tubuh rapuh Jongin . membuat anak laki-laki tersebut justru terisak semakin keras dengan terus memanggil 'Appa' dalam tangisan nya . Xiumin tak kuasa menahan tangis saat melihat Jongin dan Jongdae , jika Sehun tidak memegangi nya mungkin Xiumin sudah terjatuh sambil menangis .

.

.

Suara deburan ombak seakan menjadi musik tersendiri untuk Xiumin , disaat Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun sudah tertidur wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia nya ini justru betah berdiri di balkon sambil melihat indah nya pemandangan pantai di malam hari .

"Xiu kau belum tidur ?" Jongdae mendekat , ia sebenarnya berniat untuk membuat coklat panas karena sebenar nya ia tak bisa tidur namun saat melihat Xiumin , Jongdae pun membatalkan niatnya tersebut .

"Xiuu " panggil Jongdae lagi namun Xiumin tetap diam tidak merespon . Akhirnya Jongdae berjalan mendekat ke arah Xiumin .

"Kau menangis ?" Xiumin tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh pipi nya . Namun kemudian ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui Jongdae lah orang nya . Xiumin tidak tahu namun ia selalu merasa nyaman dan aman jika berada di dekat Jongdae.

"Dae-ah , apakah aku seorang yang sangat egois ?" Tanya Xiumin , Jongdae hanya menaikan halis nya tak mengerti .

"Jongin , setelah bercerai aku membesarkan Jongin seorang diri . Aku tidak pernah melarang seandainya Junmyeon ingin bertemu dengan Jongin atau sebalik nya , Aku pikir selama ini Jongin bahagia , tapi aku salah . " Xiumin menjeda ucapan nya air mata kembali mengalir .

"Jongin membutuhkan ayah nya , Jongin merindukan sosok ayah . Hal yang tidak bisa ku berikan pada nya . Kau tahu sejak bercerai orang tua ku berulang kali menginginkan aku untuk menikah lagi , tapi aku tidak mau . Cukup sudah aku bersama dengan Junmyeon , sukup satu kali aku merasakan perjodohan , dan cukup satu kali aku merasakan perpisahan . Orang tua ku selalu berkata bahwa Jongin membutuhkan figur ayah , tapi dengan egois nya aku mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak membutuhkan nya karena Jongin memiliki ku " Air mata semakin deras mengalir membuat jejak sungai di pipi mulus Xiumin .

"Aku jahat Jongdae-ah , aku jahat . Hiks "

Jongdae mati-matian menahan air mata nya sendiri , hati nya ikut perih dan serasa di cabik melihat Xiumin dalam kesedihan seperti ini Jongdae membawa Xiumin ke dalam pelukan nya membiarkan wanita itu menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan di dada nya. Perlahan Jongdae melepaskan kan pelukan disaat Xiumin sudah tidak terisak lagi . Jongdae bingung harus bagaimana , kata-kata penghibur yang tadi singgah di otak nya hilang seketika saat mata teduh milik nya bertemu dengan mata indah Xiumin . Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran nya namun Jongdae kini mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Xiumin , bahkan kedua nya tidak sadar jika kini kedua belah bibir masing- masing telah bertemu dan saling berbagi rasa.

"Jongin-ahh seperti nya kita akan menjadi saudara " ucap Sehun yang mengintip di balik jendela.

"Kau harus memanggilku hyung kalau begitu , bagaimana pun aku lebih tua dari mu Hun-ah " jawab Jongin .

"Ck hanya lebih tua tiga bulan saja kau bangga " cibir Sehun .

"Ssssttt jangan berisik nanti kita ketahuan " Sehun memutar mata ya malas . yang benar saja masa kakak nya adalah makhluk sejenis Jongin .

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Huwaaaahhhh selesai juga ni chapter .. hihihihihii**

 **Nah loh emang nya Jongin itu mahluk jenis apaan sehun ?**

 _ **Sayakanoicione : Makasih udah mampir .**_

 _ **Vampire DPS : hahahaha cocok yaaaaaakkk ... Nikah nya kapan yah aku juga nungguin .hihi**_

 _ **Kim hyomi : Noo ! kamu cari suami lain ajja Jongdae udah taken . hihihihihi semangaaaaaatttttttttttttt .. btw ff kamu kapan update ?**_

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review**

 **Makasih buat semuaaa nyaaaaaa**

 **Btw malam ini kita semua otw Hongkong ! Siapin kopi , siapin cemilan , kalau perlu bawa lighstik kita ngerusuh di depan tv masing2 ..**

 **Semoga malam ini Exo menang di nominasi nya . Aminnnnnnnnn**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : chen21ina

Title : Into The New World

Sequel Panggil Aku Ayah

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim sehun

Xiumin

Kim Jongin

Rated :T

Chapter 4 !

Jongin dan Sehun baru saja merebahkan tubuh nya di atas sofa. Perjalanan dari Villa milik keluarga Kim sampai ke apartemen memang cukup untuk membuat badan terasa pegal apalagi jika semalam kau kurang tidur .

"Sehun-ah apa manurut mu Jongdae ajushi akan melamar eomma ku ?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang kini sedang tiduran disamping nya .

"Kurasa iya , sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa wanita yang mencoba mendekati appa namun ia tidak pernah merespon . Appa ku hanya memperlakukan beberapa teman wanita selayak nya teman biasa tidak lebih . "

"Semoga saja mereka bisa bersatu , aku tidak tega juga membiarkan eomma terus sendirian sampai tua nanti "

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Sehun-ah tolong buka pintunya " ujar Jongin , Sehun mendengus namun ia tetap berjalan membukakan pintu .

Ceklek

"Anyeong haseiyo " Sehun tertegun di depan pintu saat melihat tamu yang datang .

"Aku mencari Jongin oppa , apakah ada ?" tanya gadis tersebut Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk ke dalam .

"Siapa yang datang Sehun-ah " Tanya Jongin sambil memejamkan mata nya .

"Oppa " Jongin membuka mata nya seketika saat mendengar suara wanita menyapa indra pendengaran nya .

"Luhan ?"

Luhan menatap Jongin sedikit takut , ia menyimpan kardus yang sedari tadi dibawa nya ke atas meja .

"Oppa mianhae " cicit Luhan .

"Maaf untuk apa Lu , kau tidak memiliki salah pada ku " Jawab Jongin namun Luhan menggeleng keras.

"Salah ku banyak oppa, bahkan tak terhitung ." Ucap Luhan "Karena kehadiran ku , oppa jadi harus berpisah dengan appa . aku sudah melukai mu bahkan sejak aku di lahirkan , dan sekarang karena aku juga oppa jadi terluka seperti ini " lanjut nya .

"Hiks neomu mianhae oppa , jeongmal mianhae " Kini Luhan terisak , Jongin tidak pernah tahu jika adik tiri nya selama ini menyimpan perasaan bersalah. Karena masalah orang tua di masa lalu menyebabkan kedua nya memiliki luka masing-masing .

Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya pelan , lalu laki-laki tersebut tersenyum . Jongin mendekat dan tanpa ragu memeluk Luhan , membuat sang gadis terkejut .

"Sudah jangan menangis, oppa tidak pernah marah apalagi membenci mu Lu . Kau adalah adik ku ! aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana hubungan antara appa, eomma dan yixing eomma , yang ku pedulikan adalah kau Luhan adik ku . Dan adik dari seorang Kim Jongin itu wanita yang sangat cantik sekali bukan wanita yang suka menangis , jadi berhenti menangis yah ?" Mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan tak ayal membuat hati Luhan hangat , ia bahagia ternyata kakak nya ini tidak menaruh perasaan benci pada Luhan . Dan gadis itu semakin menangis di pelukan Jongin .

Jongin memang selalu berkunjung ke tempat Junmyeon jika liburan panjang , hal itu lah yang membuat nya memiliki hubungan baik dengan Luhan . Namun selama ini hubungan baik keduanya hanya pada tahap saling bertegur sapa . Baik Luhan ataupun Jongin sendiri selalu membatasi diri terutama Luhan , diusia nya ia sudah mengerti bahwa eomma nya Yixing adalah istri kedua sang appa dan Jongin anak dari istri pertama appa nya . Luhan selalu merasa takut jika berdekatan dengan Jongin , sungguh seandai nya saja Luhan tahu lebih awal jika pelukan seorang kakak akan sehangat ini mungkin ia akan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Jongin sejak dulu.

Sehun tersenyum di tempat nya , tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menganggu pasangan adik dan kakak di hadapan nya sekarang . Sehun sudah cukup lama mengenal Jongin dan ia sangat bahagia melihat kebahagiaan sahabat nya tersebut.

"Oppa Xiu eomma kemana ?" tanya Luhan ketika ia sudah berhenti menangis .

"Eomma pergi ke Jeju untuk perjalanan bisnis jadi aku di rumah dengan Sehun " jawab Jongin , Luhan lalu melihat kearah Sehun tanpa sengaja mata kedua nya bertemu . Luhan buru-buru menunduk ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh Sehun , laki-laki yang kemarin ikut menolong nya . Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adik nya tersebut .

"Lu kau bawa apa ?" Tanya Sehun setelah kediaman nya .

"Oh Astaga ! aku sampai lupa . Aku membawa Cheese cake oppa . Kita makan sama-sama yah " Ucap Luhan dan di hadiahi sorakan dari Jongin .

"Ahhhh kau tahu saja jika aku kelaparan , ayo Lu cepat potong kue nya " Kini gantian Luhan yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang oppa .

.

.

Yifan menggelengkan kepala nya , ia tidak habis pikir apa yang sudah terjadi pada sepupu sekaligus bos nya ini . Sejak di dalam pesawat , lalu naik mobil dan sekarang sampai di Villa Xiumin terus saja tertidur . Bahkan kini wanita beranak satu itu tidur dengan tidak elit nya di atas sofa .

"Ck Xiumin ! bangun . Kau ini sedari tadi tidur saja " Yifan menggeram kesal di hadapan Xiumin .

"Gege ~ aku mengantuk " Ucap Xiumin setengah sadar .

"Setidak nya jika kau ingin tidur pergi ke kamar Xiu , bukan di sofa . " Yifan masih mencoba sabar .

"Gendong " Rasanya ingin sekali Yifan menggendong Xiumin lalu membuang nya kelaut , apakah Xiumin lupa jika ia sudah memiliki anak berusia tujuh belas tahun . Tapi kenapa kelakuan nya masih seperti anak kecil , ingatkan Yifan untuk tidak membenturkan kepala Xiumin nanti.

"Aku juga akan beristirahat , permisi " Jongdae berjalan terlebih dulu menuju salah satu kamar yang tersedia disana .

"Dia kenapa , wajah nya seram sekali " Tanya Yifan pada Chanyeol yang juga ikut bersama Jongdae. Namun laki-laki tersebut hanya menggeleng tidak tahu .

 **Flashback**

 **Jongdae melepaskan pagutan nya , saat merasakan Xiumin menepuk pelan dada nya . Mata mereka saling bertemu namun Xiumin segera menundukan wajah nya tidak berani menatap Jongdae , sedangkan laki-laki tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Xiumin .**

" **Sebaik nya kau masuk kedalam Xiu , disini dingin ." Ucap Jongdae , Xiumin hanya mengangguk lalu dengan tergesa wanita itu berjalan menuju kamarnya . karena merasa malu Xiumin sampai tidak sadar jika ia menabrak meja kecil di dekat jendela .**

" **Ssshh Awww " Jongdae yang mendengarkan suara rintihan Xiumin segera berlari menghampiri nya,namun bukan nya langsung menolong, Xiumin justru dibuat kesal karena Jongdae malah menertawakan nya . Tapi tak lama laki-laki itu berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi Xiumin.**

" **Bisa jalan ?" tanya nya .**

" **Bisa ! " Jawab Xiumin kesal , lalu ia segera berdiri .**

" **Aw aw aw "**

 **Jongdae terkekeh lagi saat melihat Xiumin yang kesakitan saat berjalan.**

" **Ya Tuhan !" Xiumin berteriak saat Jongdae tanpa permisi menggendong nya , lalu membawa Xiumin kedalam kamar .**

" **Sehun-ah apa yang di lakukan appa mu ?" Tanya Jongin panik .**

" **Mana ku tahu , itu bukan urusan ku . " ujar Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bersembunyi .**

" **Lindungi eoma ku Tuhan ."**

 **Jongdae mendudukan Xiumin perlahan , ia juga memijit pelan kaki Xiumin . Untung tidak parah jadi Jongdae tidak perlu mendadak memanggil dokter di tengah malam . Mereka kini duduk berdampingan , hawa canggung terasa sangat mengganggu hingga akhirnya Jongdae pun berdiri berniat untuk kembali ke kamar nya .**

" **Gomawo " ucap Xiumin.**

 **Jongdae berbalik menatap Xiumin , wanita itu kini tidak menunduk lagi . Ia justru tersenyum sangat menawan membuat Jongdae kehabisan kata-kata .**

 **Hingga setelah Jongdae keluar dari kamar pun , Xiumin masih tetap tidak bisa menahan senyum nya . Ada perasaan menggelitik setiap kali melihat wajah hangat Jongdae dan Xiumin akan merona parah jika mengingat kejadian di balkon tadi .**

" **Oh Tuhan selamat kan jantung ku , kenapa ia tidak mau berdetak normal . " ucap Xiumin.**

Sebagai seorang asisten , Yifan patut di acungi jempol karena memiliki kesabaran di atas rata-rata. Alasan mengapa ia berada disini dengan Xiumin adalah untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh OhHan Company , OhHan adalah sebuah perusahaan properti yang cukup terkenal dan tentu saja SnowBliz Group mau pun Kim Corp mendapatkan undangan pesta juga . dan di karenakan besok pagi mereka harus melakukan survey untuk proyek pembuatan taman bermain akhirnya Yifan dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi bersama.

Namun dua jam menuju acara Xiumin masih saja tertidur.

"Xiu bangun !"

"Hmmmm " Ini sudah yang ketiga kali Yifan mencoba membangunkan Xiumin namun wanita itu terus saja melanjutkan acara tidur nya .

"Baiklah jika kau masih tidak mau bangun , maka aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur " ancaman itu seakan menjadi angin lalu , Yifan menarik nafas sejenak lalu mulai menggendong tubuh mungil Xiumin . Ia tersenyum saat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan dengan sangat berperikemanusiaan Yifan menjatuhkan Xiumin pada bathup yang berisi penuh air dingin .

"Astaga Yifan !" Xiumin berteriak .

"Waktunya bangun dan mandi tuan putri " Tak sampai disitu kini Yifan mengguyurkan air dari shower tepat diatas kepala Xiumin .

"Astaga aku tidak tahu jika Xiumin-ssi sangat suka tidur , dan lagi Yifan-ssi yang juga sangat sabar ternyata " ujar Chanyeol , sedangkan Jongdae mencoba tidak peduli . Ia selalu merasa kesal sendiri jika melihat kedekatan antara Xiumin dan juga Yifan .

Lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Xiumin untuk mandi yang sebenarnya , ia lalu keluar kamar dan menatap Yifan sebal .

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantar mu ke salon , orang-orang disana akan membantu mu berdandan " Ujar Yifan .

"Kau menyebalkan " Namun Yifan hanya menggedikan bahu nya acuh .

Entah Xiumin harus bersyukur atau bersedih karena Hanggeng memilih Yifan sebagai asisten nya. Yifan ini pribadi yang perfeksionis semua pekerjaan yang dilakukan nya akan berakhir sempurna dan mengundang decakan kagum dari siapa pun yang melihat hasil pekerjaan Yifan . Termasuk Jongdae dan Chanyeol , kini ketiga nya sedang menjemput Xiumi di sebuah salon . Mulai dari pakaian , sepatu hingga aksesoris Yifan yang memilih . gaun panjang berwarna merah yang menutupi bagian depan tubuh Xiumin namun mengekpos punggung mulus nya , sepatu high hills sepuluh centimeter berwarna silver dengan tas tangan dirasa cukup. Untuk urusan makeup sepenuh nya ia serahkan kepada petugas salon dan hasilnya pun tidak mengecewakan , Xiumin bagai seorang putri malam ini .

"Sempurna, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua " Ucap Yifan sopan pada petugas salon .

Mereka pergi ke acara OhHan Company menggunakan satu mobil yang sama , Yifan yang menyetir dan disamping nya ada Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri dengan gadget di tangan nya .

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya diam , namun sesekali ia melirik kearah Xiumin .

"Kuatkan aku Tuhan " Batin Jongdae setiap kali ia tidak sengaja menatap Xiumin.

"Oh halllooo sayangggg !" ucap Xiumin heboh saat ponsel nya bergetar dan wajah Jongin langsung memenuhi layar ketika sambungan video call telah terhubung .

"Astaga eomma kau cantik sekali " itu adalah suara Sehun , anak laki-laki itu terkagum sendiri melihat wajah Xiumin .

"Aku memang cantik Hun-ah " mendengar nama anak nya disebut membuat Jongdae mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Xiumin .

"Apakah itu appa ?" Sehun bertanya lagi dan Xiumin kini mengarahkan ponselnya pada Jongdae .

"Kalian mau kemana ? Apa perjalanan bisnis hanya alasan saja agar kami tidak ikut tapi sebenarnya kalian sedang berkencan kan ?" Jongin langsung berteriak heboh .

"Apakah wajah ku masih terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang masih terlihat cocok untuk pergi berkencan ? " tanya Xiumin membuat Jongdae , Yifan bahkan Chanyeol memutar mata mereka malas .

"Oh tunggu itu Luhan kan ?" Luhan yang merasa nama nya disebut pun kini ikut muncul di layar .

"Xiu eomma anyeong " sapa Luhan .

"Apa kau sedang menjenguk Jongin ?" tanya Xiumin dan Luhan mengangguk ,

"Hei Kim Jongin , kau jaga Luhan awas kalau sampai adik mu itu terluka " Xiumin berujar galak namun malah terlihat imut . dan Luhan sukses dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah Xiumin .

"Aaahh Lu kau ini sangat cantik , andai saja aku memiliki anak perempuan " Ucap Xiumin tanpa sadar .

"Maka nya menikah , kau tidak bosan hanya hidup berdua dengan Jongin saja " Yifan kini ikut berbicara .

"Jongin, Luhan , Sehun nanti eomma menelfon kalian lagi yah . Disini tidak nyaman untuk berbicara " Setelah itu Xiumin menutup video call nya .

"Aku serius dengan perkataan ku barusan , menikah lah " Yifan mengulang lagi ucapan nya .

" Kau berisik " ucap Xiumin .

"Setidak nya kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini , semoga saja ada salah satu dari kolega kita yang terpesona dengan mu lalu menjadikan mu istri nya ." Jongdae melebarkan mata nya saat mendengar penuturan Yifan , diam-diam Jongdae mengepalkan tangan nya menahan kesal .

.

.

Pesta sudah di mulai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu , kehadiran Xiumin kali ini benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak sosok nya yang selama ini tersembunyi kini terlihat , tidak banyak berita yang beredar mengenai Xiumin . Hanya tentang ia yang menikah di usia muda lalu bercerai,dulu memang Xiumin sering tampil ke berbagai acara perusahaan mendampingi Junmyeon namun sejak resmi menjadi single parent Xiumin benar-benar tak pernah lagi terlihat . Bisa di katakan Xiumin adalah janda paling di cari dan diminati seantero Cina , mengingat perusahaan Snowbliz Group sangat terkenal di negeri Tirai Bambu tersebut .

Xiumin berdiri resah di tempat nya , Yifan kini sedang bersama rekan bisnis perusahaan nya dan meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian . Ia pun tidak melihat Chanyeol apalagi Jongdae . Padahal Xiumin sengaja berdiri di pojok agar kehadiran nya tak di hiraukan namun sekali lagi siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Xiumin , bahkan jika ia bersembunyi di lubang semut sekali pun para laki-laki dewasa akan tetap menemukan nya.

"Xiumin ?" Xiumin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama nya , rasa nya ia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini . Tapi dimana ?

"Aku Changmin , Shim Changmin . kau ingat ?" Xiumin mencoba mengingat lalu tersenyum saat ingatan nya menemukan nama Changmin .

"Anda dari TVXQ corp ?"

"Syukurlah kau mengingat ku "

Changmin banyak bercerita tentang perusahaan yang sayang nya tidak begitu Xiumin perhatikan , ia semakin tidak nyaman kala Changmin mulai membicarakan kehidupan pribadi nya.

Xiumin berjengkit kaget saat Changmin dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengan nya di pinggang Xiumin . Sabarkan hati Xiumin jangan sampai ia menghajar pria ini dan membuat suasana kacau .

SRET

"Maafkan aku " Xiumin tersentak saat merasakan basah pada gaun yang ia kenakan , namun bukan nya marah Xiumin justru tersenyum kepada orang yang menumpahkan minuman di atas gaun mahal nya .

"Tuan Kim jongdae seharus nya anda lebih berhati-hati " Changmin berujar .

"kalau begitu mari saya antar untuk membersihkan gaun anda " Ucap Jongdae tanpa melihat kearah Changmin.

"Tidak perlu , biar aku saja yang membantu Xiumin " jawab Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Changmin-ssi , biar tuan Kim saja yang mengantar ku . Kami permisi " Ujar Xiumin cepat , lalu ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Changmin .

Xiumin tidak berjalan kearah toilet , ia justru menarik Jongdae menuju tempat parkir .

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini " Jongdae menaikan sebelah halis nya .

"Kunci mobil ada di tangan ku " lanjut Xiumin dan Jongdae tersenyum lebar .

"Kau tahu hotel di dekat sini tidak ?" tanya Xiumin.

"memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah , aku sungguh tidak ingin melihat wajah Yifan " Jongdae hanya menganggguk paham.

"Aku sungguh bisa gila jika terlalu lama ada disana " ucap Xiumin.

"Kau kemana saja Dae-ah ? tidak tahu kah bahwa aku mencari mu ? Aku sangat benci pergi keacara seperti ini , semua nya berakting menjadi orang baik-baik hanya demi mendapatkan kolega baru .Dan ya tuhan untung saja tadi aku tidak sampai menghajar Changmin dengan sepatu ku . Dia sangat kurang ajar . Ohhh dan kau harus mengingat kan ku untuk membunuh pria bernama Wu Yifan besok " Ucap Xiumin menggebu-gebu .

"Sudah sampai "

"Ehhh ?" Xiumin terdiam di tempat nya , kini mereka sedang berada di depan sebuah rumah besar bukan hotel . Rumah siapa ini ?

"Ini rumah ku jika kau ingin tau " kata Jongdae "Aku tidak mungkin membawa mu ke hotel , bisa langsung tersebar gosip yang buruk nantinya " lanjut Jongdae .

Xiumin menatap kagum pada setiap detail arsitek rumah milik Jongdae ini , siapa pun yang membuat nya pastilah seseorang yang memiliki jiwa seni tinggi .

Xiumin mendudukan dirinya pada sofa panjang di ruang tengah , mata nya langsung menatap foto Jongdae dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang ia yakini adalah Sehun juga seorang waanita cantik berdiri di samping Jongdae.

"Dia Minseok ?" Jongdae mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin lalu mengangguk .

"Astaga dia cantik sekali , pantas saja Sehun sangat tampan " Puji Xiumin.

"Dia memang cantik dan hati nya begitu lembut . Aku mencintai nya , sangat " Tatapan Xiumin berubah sendu , beruntung sekali Minseok ini dapat di cintai oleh lelaki seperti Jongdae . Seandai nya saja ia masih hidup pasti mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang paling berbahagia.

Xiumin berjalan menuju tepi jendela , ia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas pemandangan laut dari sini .

"Xiu pakailah kamar yang disana , kau butuh istirahat . " Ujar Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kamar . Xiumin menurut wanita itu entah mengapa menjadi diam , padahal tadi saat di mobil ia tidak berhenti bicara.

Xiumin terdiam , pikiran nya melayang kemana – mana . Ia hanya menerawang selama ini satu-satu nya lelaki yang pernah dekat nya hanyalah Junmyeon itu pun karena perjodohan , selepas nya ia hanya fokus pada Jongin sang buah hati . Tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di kepala nya untuk mencari pasangan baru hingga ia bertemu dengan Jongdae , laki-laki yang dengan tanpa sengaja telah mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya . Kaki nya kembali ia langkahkan menuju balkon , udara malam langsung menusuk setiap pori-pori kulit nya namun itu tak membuat Xiumin lantas kembali masuk ke dalam kamar .

Xiumin tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perut nya , bahkan kini bagian punggung nya bersentuhan dengan tubuh seseorang .

"Apa kau tidak merasa dingin ? " Tanya Jongdae , Xiumin mengulum senyum nya saat mendengar suara pria tersebut .

Rambut Xiumin yang di ikat keatas memperlihat kan leher jenjang nya , Jongdae harus berkali-kali menahan nafas . untuk menenangkan diri .

"Xiu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu , tapi kau janji jangan menyela kata-kata ku , mengerti ." Xiumin mengangguk , ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung Jongdae karena posisi nya yang sedang di peluk oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Menikahlah dengan ku ." Xiumin terkejut , namun sesuai perjanjian ia tetap diam. Karena ia yakin Jongdae akan mengatakan hal lain nya .

"Aku bukan seorang yang romantis, jadi kumohon kau jangan mengharapkan sebuah makan malam di penuhi alunan musik atau bunga . Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu." Xiumin tertawa pelan membenarkan setiap kata-kata Jongdae

" Awalnya aku tidak merasakan apa pun saat bersama mu , namun sejak Sehun memanggil mu eomma aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda . Aku selalu merasa nyaman saat di dekat mu entah lah aku sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa dengan diri ku . Dan puncak nya adalah tadi , saat Yifan mengatakan bahwa semoga di pesta kau akan mendapatkan pasangan, entah kenapa aku tidak melihat kau di dekati Changmin , hati ku terasa terbakar . Bayang-bayang bahwa dirimu akan menikah dengan lelaki lain langsung menghantui ku . Aku takut kehilangan mu"

Jongdae menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nya perlahan membuat Xiumin merasa tergelitik karena hembusan nafas Jongdae mengenai telinga nya .

"Ku mohon izinkan aku menjadi teman hidup mu , menjadi appa untuk Jongin dan menjadikan mu eomma yang sebenarnya untuk Sehun ." Xiumin melepaskan lengan Jongdae dari tubuh nya , ia berbalik namun ternyata Jongdae justru menunduk .

"Tatap mata ku " Xiumin berujar tegas , membuat Jongdae langsung menatap mata nya.

"Minseok ?" tanya Xiumin dan Jongdae langsung mengerti .

"Aku mencintai Minseok , dia adalah ibu dari Sehun sampai kapan pun dia akan memiliki ruang tersendiri di hati ku . Namun Minseok telah tiada , ia sudah bahagia di surga sana . Minseok adalah kenangan ku dan kau adalah masa depan ku " Xiumin merasa terharu sendiri mendengar ucapan Jongdae tadi. 

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" Jongdae mengerjapkan mata nya , tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata Xiumin .

"Kenapa kau membuat ku menunggu sangat lama , untuk mendengar semua ucapan mu tadi " Jongdae kini tidak dapat menahan keterkejutan nya. Namun Xiumin justru terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Jongdae .

"Kau terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang sedang menyatakan perasaan pada kakak kelas nya , tidak ada kah yang lebih dewasa ?" goda Xiumin .

"Yaaaakkk !" Xiumin berteriak saat lagi-lagi Jongdae menggendong nya tanpa permisi . laki-laki itu menjatuhkan tubuh Xiumin ke atas ranjang, mata mereka saling bertemu dan Xiumin berani bersumpah ia ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat smirk di wajah tampan Jongdae .

"Aku akan menunjukan seberapa dewasa nya seorang Kim Jongdae , tapi tidak sekarang . Tunggu saat kau resmi menjadi nyonya Kim dan kupastikan itu tidak akan lama lagi . " Xiumin masih tidak berkedip , otak nya pun memproses lama segala kata-kata yang Jongdae ucapkan . Bahkan ketika Jongdae mencium kening nya penuh rasa sayang Xiumin masih tidak bereaksi .

"Sekarang ganti lah pakaian mu , pakai dulu piyama milik ku untuk sementara . Disini aku tidak mempunyai pakaian wanita . Kau tahu pakaian mu itu membuat ku kesulitan bernafas " Setelah nya Jongdae bangkit lalu menutup pintu .

"Ya tuhan jantung ku " Ucap Xiumin " Oh ya ampun " kini Xiumin justru berguling kesana kemari meluapkan kebahagiaan nya .

Sedangkan di luar sana Jongdae pun tidak berhenti tersenyum , tangan nya terus saja memegangi bagian dada milik nya seakan-akan jika tidak di pegangi maka jantung nya akan terjatuh begitu saja .

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun menatap curiga pada kedua orang tua mereka , bagaimana tidak sejak Jongdae dan Xiumin sampai di apartemen sejak satu jam yang lalu senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah kedua nya .

"Kalian tetap tidak mau jujur ? " Jongin melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. "Sebenarnya ada apa ?" tanya nya lagi .

"Astaga sayang tidak terjadi apa pun " Xiumin mulai kesal sendiri .

"Eomma , jujurlah apakah appa ku melukai mu ?" Jongdae nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan putra nya , apakah ia terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang akan melukai Xiumin ? yang malam tadi telah menerima lamaran nya ?

"Sayang dengarkan eomma yah " Xiumin berkata lembut lalu menatap kedua anak laki-laki di hadapan nya .

"Appa kalian tidak menyakiti eomma , justru dia menjaga eomma selama kami di Jeju ."

"Benarkah ajushi ?" tanya Jongin memastikan .

"Jika aku menyakiti eomma mu apakah wajah eomma kalian akan tersenyum seperti itu ?" tanya Jongdae balik sambil menunjuk wajah Xiumin .

"Dan Jongin , belajarlah memanggil ku appa " lanjut nya .

"APA KATA MU ?" Xiumin , Jongdae, Sehun dan Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Halmoniiiii harabojiiiii " Jongin segera bangkit untuk menyambut kakek dan nenek nya .

"Heii tuan apa yang tadi kau katakan ?" Heechul eomma dari Xiumin langsung berdiri di hadapan Jongdae .

"Anyeong haseiyo Kim Jongdae imnida " sapa Jongdae sopan .

"Aku tidak bertanya nama mu , aku bertanya tentang apa yang kau katakan tadi ?" Heechul menatap Jongdae tajam .

"Aku meminta Jongin untuk belajar memanggilku dengan sebutan appa , karena aku ingin menjadikan Xiumin sebagai istri ku " Ucap Jongdae penuh ketegasan .

"Tidak semudah itu untuk mempersunting putri ku " ujar Heechul tak kalah tegas .

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun syarat yang anda berikan "

"Waaaahh kau berani sekali menantang ku ?" Bukan nya takut namun Jongdae malah tersenyum .

"Saya tidak menantang anda, saya hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa saya pantas menjadi suami Xiumin dan ayah untuk Jongin " Heechul di buat ternganga oleh jawaban tegas Jongdae begitu pun dengan Jongin dan juga Sehun .

"Baiklah , kalau begitu kemasi barang-barang mu " Jongdae menaikan sebelah halis nya "Akhir pekan nanti aku menunggu kalian berempat di rumah ku " ucap Heechul .

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Maafkan saya kalau di chap ini aneh, ngebingungin, musingin , atau mungkin para reader-nim sekalian mau seret saya ke hongkong untuk meluapkan kekesalan nya ?**

 **Otak lagi ga konsen , otak lagi terkontaminasi MAMA hehehhhe .**

 **Kai Sehun spesial stage lighsiber ... ddaebakkk dan di cerita ini kan Sekai jadi sahabatan ! ko cocok yah .**

 **Pas rap drop that Sehun sama Xiumin .. cocok lagii ...**

 **Dan pas part nyaa Jongdae ! bang plis lah niat banget bikin aku jantungan . hohohoho maafkan aku yang super rempong ini .**

 **SELAMAT UNTUK EXO DAN EXO-L ATAS KEMENANGAN 4 TROPHI NYA**

 _ **Untuk our Leader Suho terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga kami , beban yang kau tanggung sangatlah berat dan kami tahu itu. Maafkan kami yang telah membuat beban di pundak mu bertambah , tapi sungguh kami mencintai mu . kami beruntung memiliki leader seperti mu , saranghaeyo .**_

 _ **Lay oppa ~ entah lah aku tidak bisa berkata-kata , saat berita masih simpang siur mengenai kehadiran mu di MAMA dalam hati aku berdoa . Dimana pun berada kesehatan selalu menyertaimu , ku mematahkan segala spekulasi buruk saat kau datang bersama member lain . kau menghilangkan ke khawatiran kami saat kau tampil penuh senyum dan keceriaan . Love u oppa .**_

 _ **Xiumin oppa – oh yaampun bagaimana kau bisa begitu imut di usiamu kini ? gomawo karena selalu berdiri tegak untuk exo , untuk kami exol . terima kasih . Senyuman mu selalu membuat segala nya lebih baik .**_

 _ **Baekhyun – Aku selalu bertanya apa yang kau makan setiap hari nya ? bagaimana cara nya kau selalu bisa tampil ceria namun penuh pesona . kami tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat mu . kau selalu bisa menghibur kami dengan cara mu . I love u .**_

 _ **Chanyeol – kau sungguh luar biasa , kami tahu jadwalmu sedang sangat padat tapi kau tetap tampil luar biasa . Saat melihat preview mu di airport jujur aku merasa sedih kau terlihat begitu lelah , namun saat kau tampil tak ada raut lelah . kau tetap menjadi happy virus . sumber kebahagiaan kami .**_

 _ **Kyungsoo :Selain Chanyeol dan juga Lay oppa kau pun member dengan jadwal terpadat , kau sibuk dengan segala kegiatan syutingmu . Berbagai peran telah kau mainkan dengan sempurna , namun kau tidak pernah melupakan peran mu sebagai seorang d.o kyungsoo . Vocalis kami yang sangat kami cintai.**_

 _ **Kai – Aku selalu terpesona oleh mu , kau selama tiga tahun berturut-turut selalu menjadi bintang dalam spesial stage . tentu kau masih ingat bagaimana memukau nya dirimu saat di panggung mama2013 bersama Luhan . Bagaimana bersinarnya dirimu saat deep breath di MAMA2014 dan semalam kau kembali membuat ku terpesona . kau adalah visual terbaik . kami mencintai mu.**_

 _ **Sehun – kau tumbuh begitu cepat , semua orang tentu akan terpesona melihat ketampanan mu . Namun dibalik itu semua kau menyimpan kelembutan dan kehangatan untuk kami exo-l . jeongmal saranghe .**_

 _ **And the Last my lovely Kim Jongdae .. kau tau aku sangat bangga pada mu , hanya dengan melihat senyum mu sudah mampu membuat ku bahagia , kau sumber motivasi ku , sumber semangat ku . kau berhasil membuat kami bangga memiliki lead vocal sehebat dirimu . terus bersinar dan kami tidak akan membiarkan cahaya mu redup . kami akan terus berada di belakang mu .**_

 _ **EXO-L EXO SARANGHAJAAA !**_

 **Untuk yang review sudah saya balas di PM yah ^^ gomawo semua nyaaaa .**

 **See you in next chap**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : chen21ina

Title : Into The New World

Sequel Panggil Aku Ayah

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim sehun

Xiumin

Kim Jongin

Rated :T

Chapter 5 !

"Wooaaaahhhhh "

Jongin memutar mata nya malas , sedari tadi Sehun terus saja berdecak kagum membuat telinga bosan mendengar suara laki-laki berkulit pucat yang kini duduk di samping nya.

Saat ini Jongdae,Xiumin,Jongin dan juga Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Heechul . Jangan bayang kan jika rumah Heechul berada di kawasan elit dengan bangunan tinggi menjulang di sekitar nya karena kekayaan yang Hanggeng miliki , tidak Heechul bukanlah wanita seperti itu . Rumah Heechul berada di tengah pegunungan , jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota besar . tidak ada gedung pencakar langit , tidak ada suara bising kendaraan dan tidak ada polusi yang merusak pemandangan . Disini semua nya masih bersih , Heechul yang berasal dari keluarga petani sangat menjunjung tinggi keindahan alam . Tidak seperti para istri pengusaha besar lain nya yang gemar menghabiskan uang , berkumpul bersama wanita sosialita Heechul justru memilih untuk menghabiskan masa tua nya dengan berkebun dan bercocok tanam . Kurasa sudah dapat di tebak bukan dari mana kebiasaan mengkonsumsi sayur yang dimiliki Xiumin berasal. Hal itulah yang membuat Hanggeng sangat mencintai Heechul , wanita ini berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita lain nya . Ia tidak gila harta dan tetap menjadi pribadi yang rendah hati sesukses apa pun dirinya.

Sehun yang selama ini di besarkan dalam kemewahan keluarga Kim tentu tidak pernah membayangkan jika di dunia ini masih terdapat tempat seindah dan seasri ini .

Setelah melewati jalan menanjak yang cukup jauh , kini mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang kayu . Xiumin berbicara pada salah satu penjaga disana lalu kemudian ajushi tersebut menunduk sopan dan segera membuka kan pintu . Disana terlihat sebuah rumah dua lantai , tidak terlalu besar namun terasa sangat nyaman .

"Eomma apakah itu adalah rumah halmoni ?" tanya Sehun . Anak itu benar-benar sudah menganggap Xiumin adalah ibunya terbukti dengan panggilan 'Halmoni' yang ia sebut untuk Heechul .

Heechul sudah berdiri di depan pintu saat mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumah nya . Senyum nya merekah saat Jongin segera berlari untuk memeluk nya.

"Halmoniiiiiii "

"Ya Tuhan cucu ku sudah besar ternyata "

Di belakang sana , Jongdae Sehun dan juga Xiumin masih sibuk mengambil tas tas yang mereka bawa .

"Anak muda apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Semua melirik bingung , Heechul ini sedang bertanya pada siapa ?

"Kau , anak laki-laki yang seumuran Jongin " Tunjuk nya pada Sehun .

"Turunkan tas mu ! " Sehun terdiam di tempat nya apakah nenek nya Jongin ini melarang nya untuk berada disini ?

Heechul berjalan mendekati Sehun , wanita paruh baya tersebut kemudian mengambil tas yang ada di tangan Sehun dan memberikan nya pada Jongdae.

"Seharus nya kau membantu anak mu membawa barang , bukan membiarkan nya mengangkut tas sebesar ini " ujar Heechul pada Jongdae .

"Nah anak tampan ayo , halmoni akan mengajak mu berkeliling " Setelah itu Heechul langsung melesat sambil mengandeng tangan Jongin dan juga Sehun .

"Kurasa eomma mu sangat menyukai Sehun tapi tidak dengan ku " Xiumin menepuk pelan pundak Jongdae setelah mendengar keluhan nya .

"Eomma selalu memiliki cara tersendiri , tapi percayalah eomma ku menaruh harapan besar pada mu Dae-ah " mata mereka saling bertemu dan kedua nya pun tersenyum .

"Yaaakkk kau ! jangan dekat-dekat dengan putri ku !" Heechul berteriak dari kejauhan membuat Jongdae mendengus , sepertinya kali ini akan sulit .

"Appa fightingg " Jongdae mengerjapkan mata nya saat mendengar panggilan Xiumin tadi .

"Apa pun akan ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan restu orang tua mu Xiu , aku janji " Ucap Jongdae penuh keseriusan yang mau tak mau membuat Xiumin tersenyum bahagia .

"Xiuuumiiinnnnn !"

"Neee eommmmaaaaa " Xiumin segera berlari menuju sang eomma dan Jongdae hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah nya .

.

.

Jongdae merasa ingin di kubur hidup-hidup sekarang juga , aura mengintimidasi sebagai seorang pebisnis yang cukup di pertimbangkan di Korea hilang seketika . Jika biasa nya ia akan mengeluarkan tatapan tajam untuk menjatuhkan saingan nya kali ini ia tidak bisa . Pendidikan tinggi , pengalaman bertahun-tahun mengurus perusahaan tidak membantu sedikit pun .

"Ya ampun appa eomma jika tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang , aku yakin sekali saat ini Jongdae sudah tinggal nama . Berhentilah menatap nya begitu " Xiumin berujar kesal , sejak Jongdae mengutarakan niat nya untuk menikahi Xiumin pada Hanggeng dan Heechul mereka langsung menatap Jongdae tajam , bahkan tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar membuat jantung Jongdae berdetak tidak normal , ia seperti sedang menunggu keputusan antara hidup dan mati .

"Kim Jongdae , kau serius ingin menikahi putri ku ?" tanya Heechul .

"Iya ahjuma " Jongdae menatap langsung ke mata Heechul .

"Baiklah kalau begitu , ikutlah dengan ku " Heechul segera bangkit dan Jongdae mengikuti nya dari belakang .

Jongdae terus berjalan mengikuti Heechul , hingga akhirnya wanita tersebut berhenti disebuah kebun . Dalam hati Jongdae sangat mengagumi tempat yang kini ia datangi berbagai macam jenis pohon ada bahkan ada pohon mangga, pisang dan juga jeruk . Heechul masih terus berjalan kini mereka memasuki area yang lebih kecil , buah strawbery membentang sepanjang mata memandang.

"Xiumin sangat menyukai strawbery jadi aku sengaja membuat kan kebun ini khusus untuk nya "Ujar Heechul " Saat masih muda keluarga ku sempat mengalami masa sulit sehingga kami bertahan hidup dengan cara bertani juga berkebun . Aku tahu kau memiliki pengaruh besar dalam perusahaan tapi tidak selama nya perusahaan akan berjaya , jika suatu ketika perusahaan mu tiba-tiba jatuh dan kau tidak memiliki apa pun . Bagaimana cara mu menghidupi putri ku juga Jongin dan Sehun ?" Jongdae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Heechul tersebut .

"Dengan segala cara , bahkan jika perlu saya akan mencontoh hal yang anda lakukan . Berkebun , pekerjaan apa pun akan saya jalani agar keluarga saya tetap terpenuhi kebutuhan nya"

"Apa pun ?" tanya Heechul memastikan dan Jongdae mengangguk mantap .

Lalu disinilah ia sekarang , berjongkok dibawah sinar matahari yang mulai terik memetik satu persatu buah strawbery. Sudah 3 keranjang yang dapat ia kumpulkan , Heechul hanya melihat nya dalam diam . Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit tidak enak, Heechul tahu dengan jelas siapa Kim Jongdae dan bagaimana Kim Corp di bawah kekuasaan nya . Bagaimana mungkin seorang direktur perusahaan besar ada di kebun dan memetik strawbery , jika rekan bisnis nya melihat ini mungkin Jongdae akan langsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa 3 keranjang sudah cukup " Jongdae menatap kearah heechul , lalu ia segera berdiri . Jongdae mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahi nya namun itu justru membuat nya nampak lebih berantakan karena tangan Jongdae yang masih kotor oleh tanah .

"Aku ingin buah mangga apa kau bisa ambilkan ?" Jongdae mengangguk lagi lalu ia berjalan menuju pohon mangga .Jongdae melirik sekitar mencari tangga atau mungkin galah untuk memetik buah tersebut .

"Kau harus memanjat karena kami tidak memiliki tangga atau semacam nya " kata Heechul , Jongdae sempat terkejut namun ia dapat segera menetralkan keterkejutan nya . Ia segera berpikir bagaimana cara nya untuk sampai ke atas . Seumur –umur belum pernah Jongdae memanjat pohon , ia berasal dari kalangan berada jadi mana pernah ia memanjat-manjat pohon .

"Tidak bisa yah ? kau sama saja dengan kebanyakan laki-laki kaya diluar sana , hanya mengandalkan uang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu . Bagaimana aku akan mempercayakan putri ku pada mu jika hal rendah seperti ini pun kau tak sangggup ."

Jongdae menarik nafas nya satu kali , kenapa eomma nya Xiumin ini begitu menyebalkan .

"Ayo kita kembali saja ke rumah , maafkan aku yang sudah membuat mu sampai berkotor ria seperti ini . Aku hanya tidak ingin putriku mendapatkan pendamping yang salah lagi seperti Junmyeon " Lalu Heechul berjalan begitu saja namun baru tiga langkah berjalan Heechul terdiam saat suara Jongdae dengan tegas menyapa indra pendengaran nya .

"Ahjuma saya Kim Jongdae dan bukan Kim Junmyeon , kami berbeda"

Heechul berbalik namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Jongdae disana , wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum saat melihat Jongdae sudah ada di atas pohon .

"Oh Yaammpunn !" Heechul berteriak saat Jongdae tiba-tiba saja jatuh karena salah mengambil pijakan .

"Kan sudah ku katakan untuk kita pulang saja , kenapa kau masih bersikeras untuk memanjat " Heechul segera menghampiri Jongdae untuk menolong nya .

"Pohon ini sama seperti rumah tangga , bagi saya yang belum pernah memanjat apa bedanya dengan saya yang belum pernah berumah tangga dengan Xiumin . Namun jika saya tidak mencoba untuk memanjat saya tidak akan tahu apakah saya bisa atau tidak , hingga saya terjatuh . Dalam rumah tangga pun tidak mungkin saya akan bisa terus berada diatas pasti ada kalanya saya akan terjatuh karena saya yakin jika saya jatuh akan ada Xiumin yang nanti nya membantu saya " . Lagi Heechul dibuat terdiam atas perkataan Jongdae ini.

.

.

Xiumin duduk di ruang tamu , ia sedari tadi menunggu Jongdae dan eomma nya kembali . Namun sudah hampir dua jam kedua nya pergi hingga saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan datang .

"Apa kau mencintai Jongdae ?" Xiumin tersentak saat Hanggeng sang appa tiba-tiba saja duduk disamping nya .

"Sangat appa " ucap Xiumin sembari menatap mata sang ayah mencoba menyampaikan seberapa besar perasaan nya pada Jongdae .

"Bagaimana mungkin pria yang meninggalkan tanggung jawab nya saat rapat penting menjadi pilihan mu ? pada pekerjaan saja ia bisa tidak bertanggung jawab apa lagi pada mu di masa depan nanti "

"Astaga , jadi appa masih kesal pada Jongdae karena hal itu ? Appa saat itu Jongdae pergi bukan tanpa alasan , ia pergi ke sekolah Sehun untuk menonton Sehun bertanding basket . Walaupun ia terlambat namun ia tetap datang untuk anak nya ,ia bahkan rela menaruhkan perusahaan nya hanya demi keluarga yang ia cintai ."

Hanggeng terdiam , ia belum pernah melihat Xiumin sangat serius dalam membela orang lain selain pada Jongin putra nya .

Xiumin melebarkan mata nya ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jongdae yang sedang di bopong oleh Yung Ajushi .

"Ya tuhan Jongdae !" Xiumin segera berlari , Jongdae ini sebenarnya habis melakukan apa kenapa pakaian nya kotor semua . dan lagi kenapa ia harus di bantu untuk berjalan oleh Yung ajushi .

"Eomma tidak melakukan apa pun , dia jatuh sendiri" Ucap Heechul saat Xiumin melirik kearah nya .

Xiumin kini tengah berada di kamar yang akan di pakai Jongdae untuk menginap , wanita itu tengah memijat pelan kaki Jongdae .

"Masih sakit ?" Jongdae menggeleng sebagai jawaban .

"Maafkan eomma jika dia mengerjai mu "

"Tidak Xiu , eomma mu tidak mengerjai ku. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa aku memang pria yang tepat , hanya itu " Jongdae tersenyum di akhir kalimat nya , membuat hati Xiumin kembali menghangat.

"Eomma appa , halmoni memanggil untuk makan malam " Jongdae dan Xiumin kompak menoleh kearah pintu dimana Sehun sudah berdiri disana .

Dengan langkah pelan Jongdae berjalan menuju meja makan , tidak lupa ia membungkukan tubuh nya sopan saat melewati Hanggeng dan juga Heechul.

"Kaki mu masih sakit ?" Tanya Hanggeng dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk .

"Kalau masih seperti itu bagaimana nanti kau akan berjalan di altar ?" Xiumin dan Jongdae kompak melihat ke arah Heechul dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk lagu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak kunjungan Jongdae ke rumah orang tua Xiumin , kaki nya pun sudah sembuh namun mendadak kaki Jongdae kembali terasa keram . Rasanya hanya untuk berdiri saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Heii tenanglah " Chanyeol menghampiri Jongdae yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam , Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Jongdae setegang ini bahkan saat menghadiri rapat milyaran won pun Jongdae masih bisa tenang . tapi sekarang ? ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat tingkah Jongdae tapi untung lah Chanyeol masih tahu tempat .

"Jika kau tegang aku bisa menggantikan mu , bukan kah jika setiap rapat dan kau berhalangan hadir selalu aku yang menggantikan ?" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol tajam sedangkan yang di tatap hanya terkikik sendiri .

"Tuan , acara akan segera di mulai . Apakah anda sudah siap ?" Jongdae mengangguk .

Jongdae dapat mendengar dengar decakan kagum dari para tamu undangan , jantung nya lagi-lagi berdetak cepat . Setelah berdoa dalam hati dan meyakinkan diri akhir nya Jongdae berani berbalik , dan ia sungguh merasakan jantung dan seluruh organ penting dalam tubuh nya berhenti bekerja . Xiumin berdiri dua meter di hadapan nya , ia menggenggam tangan sang ayah Hanggeng . Wajah nya seakan bercahaya , bibir nya tidak berhenti melengkungkan senyuman . Jongdae berjalan perlahan mendekati Xiumin , perlahan tapi pasti lengan kurus Xiumin terlah berada dalam genggaman nya . Kini mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di hadapan pastur yang akan mengikat kedunya dalam tali suci pernikahan . Xiumin melirik kearah tamu undangan disana orang tua nya menatap Xiumin penuh sayang bahkan Heechul sampai menitikan air mata nya . Junmyeon dan Yixing pun tak luput dari daftar tamu undangan .

Sorak sorai tidak dapat di elakan setelah kedua nya berhasil mengucapkan janji setia, tepukan riuh penonton kembali menggelegar saat Jongdae mencium sang istri di depan umum untuk yang pertama kali .

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongdae dan Xiumin , mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena nama perusahaan yang memang tidak bisa di remehkan.

Pesta selesai pukul lima sore , dan Jongdae langsung membawa Xiumin, Jongin, dan Sehun ke rumah baru mereka.

"Kita akan kemana ?" tanya Xiumin saat keluarga baru ini ada di dalam mobil .

"Pulang " Jawab Jongdae santai .

"Tapi ini bukan jalan menuju apartement Dae-ah "

"Apa kau berfikir kita akan pulang ke apartemen Xiu ? tentu saja tidak . Jika kau ingin kita kesana berarti aku harus merubuhkan tembok agar apartemen kita bersatu "

"Tapi Dae-ah "

"Kita sudah sampai "

"Eeehh ?"

Jongin dan Sehun yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah baru nya , rumah dua lantai bercat putih gading . Saat masuk ke dalam segala furniture sudah tertata rapi . 

"Oh Tuhan kapan kau menyiapkan ini semua ?"

Xiumin tidak pernah tahu jika Jongdae sudah membeli rumah untuk di tempati oleh mereka berempat. Bahkan hingga detik ini pun Xiumin masih merasa tidak percaya jika ia dan Jongdae sudah menikah . Ketika satu bulan lalu Heechul dan Hanggeng memberikan restu , keesokan hari nya Jongdae langsung menghubungi Chanyeol , meminta sahabat nya tersebut menghandle perusahaan karena Jongdae akan memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengatur acara pernikahan . Mulai dari gedung , makanan , hingga gaun semua adalah pilihan Jongdae . Jadi Xiumin pikir mana sempat suami nya itu memikiran tentang tempat tinggal .

Jongdae sedang duduk di tepi ranjang , mata nya menatap lurus pada ponsel pintar milik nya , ia sedang melihat-lihat foto saat tadi mulai upacara hingga resepsi .

"Kau sedang lihat apa ?" Jongdae mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Xiumin yang kini duduk di samping nya , Jongdae mengelus pelan surai milik istri nya tersebut .

"Aku melihat beberapa foto saat di pernikahan tadi , kau sebaiknya tidur sayang mata mu sungguh terlihat lelah " Xiumin menutup mata saat Jongdae mencium kening nya . Benar yang dikatakan Jongdae ia memang lelah , karena terlalu gugup Xiumin sampai tak bisa tidur , di tambah tamu undangan yang berjumlah tidak sedikit membuat tenaga Xiumin terkurass habis .

Xiumin membaringkan tubuh nya membelakangi Jongdae , mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk ia terlelap .Namun seketika ia teringat akan satu hal , bukan kah ini malam pertama mereka apakah tidak masalah jika Xiumin tidur terlebih dahulu .

Xiumin hendak berbalik untuk bertanya pada Jongdae tapi seperti nya ia bebalik terlalu cepat hingga tanpa sengaja lengan Xiumin memukul sesuatu yang berharga milik Jongdae .

"Aaww " Jongdae reflek berteriak , ia cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Xiumin ,namun hal itu justru mengundang ke khawatiran pada wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya .

Xiumin ini sangat polos ternyata , karena saat ini ia justru sedang mengelus sesuatu disana . Namun wajah Xiumin sangat menampakan bahwa ia khawatir .

"Gwenchana ? maafkan aku Dae-ah "

Jongdae menggeram , tidak ia tidak merasakan sakit seeperti apa yang Xiumin bayangkan . Namun lelaki tersebut sedang menahan diri nya sendiri untuk tidak menyerang Xiumin , karena Xiumin sangat terlihat kelelahan .

"Kyaaa " Xiumin pun refleks berteriak saat Jongdae bergerak cepat membuat nya berada dalam kukungan namja tampan yang sialnya adalah suami nya sejak pagi tadi .

"Kau sudah membuat nya terbangun Xiu , jadi maafkan aku karena aku memaksa mu untuk menidurkan nya lagi "

Jongdae mengatakan bahwa ia memaksa Xiumin , namun namja itu memperlakukan Xiumin dengan sangat lembut tidak ada paksaan sedikit pun

Xiumin menangis haru di saat keduanya telah mencapai pelepasan mereka masing-masing . Jika boleh jujur baru kali ini ia melakukan nya dengan penuh cinta , dulu saat dengan Junmyeon mereka melakukan hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dan hingga sampai Jongin terlahir tidak pernah ada cinta. Xiumin sangat jelas merasakan perbedaan nya.

"Apakah aku menyakiti mu Xiu ?" tanya Jongdae saat melihat Xiumin menangis .

"Tidak Dae-ah , aku sangat bahagia . Aku mencintai mu sangat " Ucap Xiumin tulus.

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu sayang " Jongdae mengecup kening Xiumin menyalurkan perasaan cinta nya .

.

.

Xiumin terbangun dari tidur nya saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah luar kamar, Xiumin melirik jam pada nakas mata nya membola seketika saat melihat sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi bahkan Jongdae pun sudah bangun sejak tadi .

Xiumin segera berjalan ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri secepat yang ia bisa , lalu Xiumin berjalan kearah dapur ia dapat melihat mangkuk bekas sereal dan susu yang belum dicuci . aaahh Xiumin tahu sekarang menu sarapan apa yang Jongdae berikan .

"Ck kau ini anak laki-laki tapi kenapa pukulan mu terasa lemah ?" Jongin mendengus , mendengar ejekan Jongdae.

"Karena eomma tidak pernah mengajarkan ku berkelahi appa , kalau mengajarkan memasak itu sering " Sehun terkikik sendiri mendengar jawaban dari Jongin yang kini sudah resmi menjadi saudara nya tersebut.

"Bukan berkelahi tapi bela diri Jongin-ah . Lagipula ada apa kau tiba-tibaa sekali meminta di ajarkan seperti ini " tanya Jongdae penasaran .

"Hanya ingin " jawab Jongin cepat , namun Jongdae seketika menyeringai .

"Gadis mana yang ingin kau dekati ? apakah ia sangat cantik sehingga banyak yang mengincarnya juga atau jangan – jangan dia seorang ahli bela diri ?"

"Hahahahahahha " Sehun tertawa sendiri di tempat nya , karena tebakan kedua sang ayah seratus persen tepat .

"Yakkkk Sehun berhenti tertawa" Ucap Jongin .

"Jadi siapa nama nya ? kau mau appa ajarkan tips mendekati wanita atu tidak ?" Goda Jongin .

"Haaiiisss kalian menyebalkan !"

Xiumin tersenyum melihat putra nya kini sangat akrab dengan Jongdae dan Sehun . Seandainya Xiumin tahu jika Jongin akan bahagia mungin ia akan membuka diri sejak dulu , namun Xiumin bersykur karena ia menutup diri akhirnya waktu mengantarkan dirinya untuk bertemu Jongdae .

Xiumin dan Jongdae jika di ibaratkan bagai sebuah pensil dan penghapus .

Xiumin bagaikan pensil dalam kehidupan baru mereka yang akan membuat nya menorehkan sejarah baru dan Jongdae bagai penghapus yaang mampu menghapuskan segala kenangan buruk .

Cinta tidak pernah salah dalam memilih , hanya saja terkadang waktu yang datang di saat yang kurang tepat sehingga rasa emosi, marah dan benci seringkali merusak kesucian cinta . Namun jika Cinta datang di saat waktu yang tepat hanya tinggal kepercayaan yang menjadi dasar pondasi nya . Dan Cinta akan bertahan walau hujan dan badai menerpa .

.

.

END alias TAMAT

 **Hehhehehhehe**

 **Maafkan akhir cerita yang membingungkan dan absurd ini ..**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah baca , review , komen kritik saran .**

 **Kecup basah buat kalian semuaaaaa..**

 **Aku terharu sendiri karena akhirnya bisa selesain ini .**

 **Semua review aku bales di pm yakkkkk**

 _ **Terima kasih banyak buat :**_

 _ **Kim Hyomi ,Chanyeolliebaek,Vampire DPS,xRTYx,d5,Gues,sayakanoicione,Initial D 0326, Nagisa kitagawa**_ **.**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjut nyaaaaaaaaaa ^^**


End file.
